Bulma Son
by Strawberrychan
Summary: 17 yr. old Vegeta came to Earth, not expecting a chibi blue-haired, half saiyajin to interrupt his plans. Eventually, he grows a soft spot for her, but leaves years later after the andr. saga. When he returns, she's not such a little kid anymore. Au
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
Title: Bulma Son  
  
Author: Strawberrychan  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/romance  
  
Rated: PG13 (language mostly)  
  
Important note: I have posted the first five chapters of this before in March2003, but didn't complete this story. Since I haven't posted in months I have decided to reintroduce this fic. I'm sorry I haven't been on this fic as I should've. I'll try and update as soon as possible, which might not be as quick as some would like due to my other fics. I'll post the five chapters quickly, (one a day, two a day). I have the new sixth chapter done, which also will be posted, and as for the other chapters I still have yet to write them.  
  
Another Important note: To those who read this story this fic is written by me; therefore I have changed ages, changed the sagas. When I last posted this people complained the ages about the characters. I know how old the people are in the show, and I know Goku should be younger than Vegeta, but not here. Vegeta is older than Bulma, I know, by 13 years. I believe saiyans live a long time, twice as long as a human does, if longer. I think the age difference makes things interesting, and I wanted them to be these ages, and that is why the age difference is what it is. If you don't like this then you don't have to read this. Romance will be in later chapters, so prepare for the action&adventure first.  
  
Ages in the first chapter will be: Bulma: 4 Gohan: 5 Vegeta: 17  
  
Summary: Bulma is the daughter of Goku and ChiChi, and is Gohan's year younger sister. Bulma and her family lives in Capsule Corp., along with her grandfather Dr. Briefs. (ChiChi's last named is still Son when she married Goku. ChiChi created the dragon radar and met up with Goku first, like Bulma had in the series.) When the saiyans arrive everything changes for Bulma and her family. What happens when she meets Vegeta? Read to find out.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviewing the chapters, and I hope you enjoy the fic. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for the whole story and all of the chapters: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragon Ball, Or Dragon Ball GT. I do NOT own them at all. Nothing. _____  
  
Bulma Son  
  
~  
  
Explanation: ChiChi is the daughter of the Briefs. She has changed her name to Son because of Goku's last name. Chi lives at Capsule Corporation with her family. She invented the Dragonball radar in the story, and she is a genius. Bulma is also smart at her age, but sometimes it doesn't show in her grammar right now. I believe saiyans live a long time so to me it's okay for this pairing. In my fic saiyans can live up to 250 years old.  
  
~  
  
Ages this chapter:  
  
Vegeta: 17 Goku: 20 Chi: 22 Bulma: 4 Gohan: 5  
  
*  
  
Chapter One - A Z Gang Reunion  
  
*  
  
"Goku, wow! It's been a while, huh?" Krillen greeted with a grin.  
  
"Sure has, Krillen," Goku nodded.  
  
"Wait a second....what?" Krillen pointed to the two children behing Goku.  
  
"Oh these are me and Chi's kids!" Goku beamed with pride. "That's Gohan." Points. "And that's Bulma."  
  
The one who had lavender hair stepped foreword and looked at Krillen with a bored expression, but then she grinned happily. Bulma had a lavender tail and Gohan had a brown one. Gohan wore a strange hat with a dragonball and cute apparel (think when you first see him) and Bulma had on the exact same outfit gi as Goku except hers was more orange than red. (think of what Goten wore in Buu saga)  
  
"Daddy says you always were short!" Bulma grinned, wondering how he would react.  
  
Krillen turned a bit red. From anger or embarrasemnt no one will ever know.  
  
"You have kids?!" The others exclaimed and went over. "How old are they?"  
  
Goku looked in thought for a few second before saying, "Gohan's 5 and Bulma is....4."  
  
Gohan managed a small, "Hi," but Bulma was grinning and tried talking with most of them.  
  
"So are you two going to be strong like your daddy?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Mommy says me and Gohan should be doctors, but I wanna be like daddy," Bulma announced. "Daddy's strong and really cool. Mom is cool, but she's too strict!"  
  
"I dunno," Gohan mumbled.  
  
"And daddy doesn't want to argue wit' mommy," Bulma pouted and Goku cracked a nervous laugh, imagining a frying pan banging on his head. "Hey Gohan you wanna 'splore the island?"  
  
"Mm k!" Gohan grinned happily and followed Bulma while the others began talking.  
  
5 minutes later..............  
  
Bulma and Gohan came back from exploring the island and watched as this spiky haired man talk to their father. They exchanged confused expressions and began walking up to them. They noticed he had a green scouter on his eye.  
  
"-and now prepare to die for not doing your job!" Radditz growled.  
  
"Daddy, is that your new friend," Gohan asked as they arrived on each side of him.  
  
Bulma tugged her fathers pant leg and asked, "I dun like him." Her tail tightened around her waist.  
  
"And who are these children? Your brats?" Radditz questioned, looking at them interestingly. Goku growled and stood in front of both of his kids.  
  
"Don't you dare harm them!" Goku growled his eyes flashing dangerously. Radditz only laughed.  
  
"I bet these two will make better warriors then you ever were. Even the discolored one," Radditz smirked and in a second he had both struggling in his arms. "If you don't kill 100 people then I'm taking off with them! Good bye Kakarott! I'll see you soon when you finish- if you do."  
  
Before Goku could move Radditz had sent a fast ki blast and knocked Goku into a tree. Bulma and Gohan were knocked out already.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Goku yelled, but Radditz was clear out of sight. Goku struggled to get up, but he clenched is fists in anger. Then he growled, "And Chi's gonna kill me."  
  
"Goku," Piccolo got his attention as he landed.  
  
"Piccolo we don't have time to battle you! My children a-are going to be...." He scratched his head in search for a word to describe it. Then he snapped, "JUST FUCK OFF!" The others jaws dropped. They had never heard Goku use such language.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight," Piccolo said.  
  
"Oh really?" Krillen asked, rolling his eyes, disbelieving Piccolo.  
  
"I may be your enemy at the moment, but he is the more stronger enemy and is trouble. If you don't do what he says he's going to kill the whole planet and take your brats. I say we team up together," Piccolo said through gritted teeth, he didn't want to do this, "and then we can get rid of him."  
  
"And save Gohan and Bulma," Krillen said.  
  
"Well...if you're willing," Goku said, hope evident in his voice. "Since I can't beat him alone then...okay!"  
  
"Come on, Carrot," Piccolo smirked, it almost seemed friendly, but then he scowled.  
  
"Hey it's Goku, not carrot or Kakarott," Goku pouted.  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo ordered to Goku as they headed to find Piccolo's ki. Krillen and the other Z fighters were about to follow, but Piccolo put his hand up. "You guys will get in the way." They agreed, but hated that they would be as Piccolo put it, ' In the way. '  
  
When Piccolo and Goku arrived they saw Bulma and Gohan kick Radditz in the shins, but then he smacked both of them on the head. The children glared and kicked the dirt underneath them in anger. Their tails were wrapped around their waists. But then Bulma looked up and saw them. She grinned happily.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy," She called and Gohan repeated it when he noticed them and the ' green man ' as both put it. Radditz looked up and raised and eyebrow as he saw the two of them. Radditz stood up from his position on the ground and flew to them.  
  
"I don't think an Earth-raised saiyan like you could kill one hundred pathetic humans in such a short time," Radditz growled. "So be it. A saiyan disgrace like you shouldn't live along with this mudball plan-"  
  
"I won't let you," Goku cut in. "Come on Piccolo. Let's get him."  
  
Gohan and Bulma watched as three strong warriors began punching, kicking, and throwing ki blasts at each other. And Radditz usually made the hits. Gohan and Bulma growled as they saw their father being beaten up and Piccolo trying to land a punch from behind. Goku was knocked to a rock and then bounced off. He clenched his fists from the ground. Piccolo was also being hurt when he tried to attack so he was a bit back.  
  
Radditz stood over Goku and laughed with a ki beam gathered in his palms. "You'll die, brother!"  
  
Gohan and Bulma couldn't take it anymore as they both jumped at Radditz with a headbutt. He knocked away and his scouter beeped up on their powerlevels. He looked shocked from the ground, but as soon as he got back up, Goku had him in on an impossible position to get out of.  
  
"PICCOLO! NOW," The saiyan shouted. Piccolo's eyes widened as he hesitated for a split second, but then he fired.  
  
"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo yelled as they both hit Radditz and Goku in a blinding light. As soon as the light stopped blinding Bulma and Gohan they ran to him and started crying when he was barely breathing.  
  
"D-daddy!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Daddy, stop it!" Bulma commanded in a royal way, but she couldn't stop him from dieing.  
  
He smiled weakly. "Hey, kids, don't worry about me. I'll come back soon."  
  
"How?" Both sniffled.  
  
Then they paused to listen what Piccolo and Radditz were saying.  
  
"You've lost," Radditz said slowly, in a smirk. "K-Kakarott is going to die! I-I've won even if I die!"  
  
Piccolo laughed. "No you haven't! Goku can easily be brought with dragonballs!"  
  
Bulma and Gohan listened intently.  
  
"Dragonballs?" Radditz choked out.  
  
"Yes, seven star balls that can grant any wish!" Piccolo laughed triumphantly.  
  
Radditz laughed. "Thanks for the info, greeny, the Prince knows this now through my scouter! And he can wish me back! He'll be here in about a year. And he's stronger than me. You'll need more than luck to defeta him." He had said all this with his last strength as he died.  
  
Goku looked at his kids. "See? Now I'll see you soon. And Piccolo...take care of my kids," And he did the same as Radditz. Closed his eyes and death came. After Piccolo had calmed down both of them Gohan called the Nimbus cloud and the two kids rode on it together.  
  
When they reached the island everyone began talking at the same time and Bulma was getting angry at all the questions because she couldn't take it all at once. Her tail lashed onto the ground and she sighed at the same time Gohan did.  
  
"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled. Silence. "Alright let me explain." And explain he did. (You expect me to make him explain with all those interruptions? Yeah right!)  
  
~Guys!~ A familiar voice rang through the air.  
  
"Daddy?!" Both kids exclaimed at once in recognition.  
  
~Yep. I'm speaking through King Kai. I just want you to know that don't wish me back until the saiyans almost reach the planet~  
  
"Why?" Krillen asked.  
  
~I'm training at King Kai's place. So don't wish me back, but do gather the dragonballs. I'm sorry Gohan and Bulma that I can't be there, but trust me this is great training. Bye everyone~  
  
Gohan frowned, *Daddy always trains if mommy's not 'round to yell at him.*  
  
"Bye daddy/Goku," Everyone said at once.  
  
"Well, we should get ready," Krillen said. "Starting now."  
  
Yamcha sighed. "Can't we go to the gym first?"  
  
"NO!" Krillen said firmly as he grabbed Yamcha's wrist and made him come with him. Shortly everyone leaved, except Bulma, Gohan, Piccolo, and Master Roshi. (Who was inside watching TV)  
  
"You two," Piccolo said before they hopped onto the yellow cloud.  
  
"Us?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Who else would I be talking to?" Piccolo growled.  
  
"You coulda been talking to the 'mamimals," Gohan replied.  
  
"You are a mammal, dope," Bulma said to Gohan.  
  
"Nu uh! Mammals are birdies and tigers and stuff. And I said animal not mammal!" Gohan replied.  
  
"Mommy said we are and I know it! It's common sense, dummy," Bulma retorted.  
  
"Shut up you two," Piccolo growled. Bulma glared at him and Gohan frowned. "As much as I hate doing this I'm going to train you to fight the upcoming saiyans."  
  
"Saiyans?" Bulma repeated, confused.  
  
Piccolo sighed. *They didn't hear Goku's conversation with his brother...* "I'll explain it to you later."  
  
"Are we saiyans?" Gohan asked. "What are they?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Piccolo repeated, annoyed. "And you two are half saiyan, happy?"  
  
"And you said train," Bulma recalled.  
  
"Yes, because I'm going to train you!" Piccolo growled, totally annoyed. "This is so you can help us defeat them. I don't care what your mother says. I'm going to train you and that's final!"  
  
"Um...Piccolo?" Bulma asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Piccolo growled. If he had hair he would have been pulling it.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Bulma asked eagerly. "I wanna learn howta fight!"  
  
Piccolo smirked, "A woman with a frying pan can't stop me."  
  
~  
  
"G-Goku's dead?!" ChiChi cried out. "B-But he can't be dead!!!"  
  
Her sadness turned to anger as she pointed at Piccolo. "You killed him you...you stupid green man!"  
  
"He was the one who told me to kill Radditz and he was the one holding him," Piccolo explained.  
  
"Ugh! My husband's dead and I can't see him until a year!" Chi cried.  
  
"I know that," Piccolo snapped.  
  
"Ohhh don't snap at me like that, Piccolo," ChiChi growled warningly.  
  
Bulma and Gohan watched as Chi pulled out the frying pan. It hit him several times as he floated up to avoid it, but she threw it. His eyes were a bit teary and he was holding his head. *Damn her!*  
  
"MOM!" Bulma yelled, getting tired of this. "He has something else to say, too!"  
  
Piccolo touched the ground again and glared at ChiChi. "I'm training your children for upcoming saiyans. And they're going to train with or without your permission."  
  
"If you even do that I-I'll do something that will make you regret it," ChiChi growled.  
  
"Do you want this planet to die!?!?!?! Those kids will be extra help," Piccolo growled. "PLEASE!" *I've never said please in my life. Er!*  
  
"I don't care, I don't care! They're not training," ChiChi growled.  
  
"Goku said for ME to take care of those brats of yours so I have HIS permission!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" ChiChi yelled, clenching her fists in anger. Her frying pan hit Piccolo's head.  
  
"You've asked for it," Piccolo sighed and quickly karate chopped her on the neck. Then she became unconscience. Gohan and Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"What did you do to mommy?!" Gohan questioned.  
  
"She's fine," Piccolo scowled. "Come on."  
  
"I'm not leaving until my mom wakes up," Gohan said defiantly.  
  
"I'm going with Mr. Piccolo," Bulma immediatly said. Then she figured something that would practically make him come. "And I'M going to be stronger than you! I'm gonna be stronger! I'm gonna be stronger AND smarter than you! And daddy'll train with me and NOT YOU!" And from her geniousness it worked.  
  
"I'm coming! And I'll be stronger than you!" Gohan shot back.  
  
Bulma grinned triumphantly, *I'm so smart!* "Hey where are we going?"  
  
"To the mountains. Come on," Piccolo demanded. They followed close behind. ~ For one month Piccolo began training them with ki blasts, and moves. But they had not been taught how to fly yet. But there came a day when there was a full moon. And this meant bad news for Piccolo. Especially if there were two big giant apes.  
  
Krillen stopped training in the moonlight and glanced up. His eyes widened in horrow as the moon was full. His mind raced, *Oh shoot what if Gohan and Bulma look at the moon?! This is terrible. I better get to them before they look at it!*  
  
Meanwhile Bulma went into the capsule house to get a drink when she heard a huge yell. Her eyes showed fear as she saw Gohan turn into a giant ape. Piccolo was frozen in place. The moon had just dissapeared by a huge mass of clouds, thus not letting Bulma see it.  
  
"Piccolo!" Came the familiar voice of Krillen.  
  
"Baldy?!" Piccolo snapped out of it as he backed away from the monster and went to where Krillen stood. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
  
"It's his tail! CUT IT OFF!" Krillen yelled, even though Piccolo was right in front of him.  
  
Piccolo nodded. Krillen watched, but then caught sight of Bulma watching. He glanced at the moon that was about to come unhidden from the clouds. Just as she caught sight of it he held his fingers over her eyes just in time. She growled at him.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?" Bulma asked, trying to pry his hands off.  
  
"Bulma go inside and do NOT look at the moon. If you do I'll seriously be mad and Piccolo won't train you anymore," Krillen lied.  
  
"Um...okay," Bulma replied and went quickly into the small house. Krillen went in to and got some of Gohan's other clothes because when he transformed his clothes were ripped up.  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo had gotten tossed around a bit, but in the end his special beam cannon had cut off his tail. Krillen quickly got the unconscience Gohan dressed and put him in his bed. He no longer had a tail, but Bulma still did.  
  
Bulma ignored Krillen because she went outside from the backdoor and crept outside. She gazed up in the sky and looked at the moon. She felt something rise within her, but she pushed it down and tore her gaze. She took deep breaths. *W-what was that?* She looked back up at the moon and she felt a bit dizzy. She didn't move. She loved the look of the moon, but she refused to give into this power trying to get out.  
  
Krillen got out and looked at her in panic when she saw the moon. Bulma tore her gaze and fell down and blinked several times. It felt like she had sparred Piccolo, but she just fought the power from getting out. He rushed to her and looked at her strangely. *She didn't transform? But why? But she is pretty shaky. And she looks rater tired.*  
  
"Bulma?" He called.  
  
She tiredly got up and looked at him with scared eyes. "K-Krillen...I-I'm scared!" Tears spilled out of her eyes as Krillen went to her side and let her lean on his shoulder. He looked at her with confused eyes, but warm eyes.  
  
"Bulma I told you not to look up at the moon. Didn't you see that giant ape?"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma replied, sniffling.  
  
"That was Gohan when he looked up at the moon. Because he had his tail he could transform into that huge ape. If you turn into a large ape like that you can't control it. So never look up at it, alright?"  
  
"I-I could turn into it? B-But I didn't," Bulma said. "I...I could control it from getting out."  
  
Krillen looked suprised. He had never knew that saiyans could stop themselves from transformings. He looked at her confused. Then he noticed she looked tired. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay...it just took energy," Bulma admitted.  
  
"I bet if you get stronger you'll be able to control it even more," Krillen said thoughtfully.  
  
They both went into the house and Krillen explained this to Piccolo. Both had decided they shouldn't cut of her tail because it made her stronger and even IF she did look at the full moon she could stop herself from transforming. And Gohan had been asleep the whole time during this.  
  
Bulma had become more tired as they talked. "Can I go to sleep nooowww?"  
  
"Go 'head, kiddo," Krillen nodded.  
  
"Bye Krillen. Oh and go check up on mum will ya?" Bulma yawned and went to hers and Gohan's room.  
  
~  
  
The Next Morning Bulma and Gohan woke up in an extreme headache and not in a capsule house anymore. They looked around in alarm and then looked at each other. Bulma stretched her neck out a bit from a cramp and Gohan rubbed ihs eyes sleepily. A squirrel passed them quickly. Gohan frowned as he looked behind him in sadness.  
  
"My tail's gone," Gohan pouted. Bulma looked at him sadly.  
  
"It's 'cause you turned into a large ape...'member when Daddy told us about him turning him into one? Well the tail causes it and stuff," Bulma reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah...I didn't hurt anyone did I?!" He asked, alarmed.  
  
"Nope, Mr. Piccolo had to cut off your giant tail....say, where are we?" Bulma asked, it looked different.  
  
"In the middle of one of the giant forests in the world," A familiar voice answered. They both spun around and grinned happily at their friend.  
  
"Piccolo, why're we here?!" Bulma demanded.  
  
"You two are to survive here for one month on the things I've taught you," Piccolo explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Good day," Piccolo smirked and blasted off.  
  
Both couldn't fly so they slumped down. "I can't believe Mr. Piccolo would be so mean," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Well, it'll be easy!" Bulma said. "Remember what daddy told us when he lived in the woods? He ate all those animals and stuff. Well we could do the same and even get a fire by using our ki blasts. Come on!"  
  
"This could be fun," Gohan said.  
  
"Could, Gohan. Could," Bulma said.  
  
~  
  
A month Later  
  
"I'm suprised," Came the voice of Piccolo as he levitated down.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan grinned happily and hugged him. Piccolo just raised an eyebrow and scowled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to train you hard," Piccolo said. "to make up for that month."  
  
"So when do we begin?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Now."  
  
"Now?" Bulma whined. "I'm hungry though, Piccolo!"  
  
"You saiyans eat too much," Piccolo muttered. "Fine, let's get these last 8 months over with."  
  
~~DBZ~~DBZ~~  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Review! B/V will be in later chapters. 


	3. Chapter Two

The Disclaimer is in the first chapter.  
  
___  
  
~  
  
Ages THIS chapter:  
  
Vegeta: 18 Goku: 21 Chi: 23 Bulma: 5 Gohan: 6  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two - Meet the Saiyans  
  
*  
  
The Day When The Saiyans Arrive...  
  
The Z gang watched as the dragonballs turned to stone and shot off into different directions. They looked determined, but a bit mad at the dragon. Well, not exactly the dragon, but Goku had to go through snakeway which could take several hours for him to arrive! And the saiyans were due in an hour.  
  
Piccolo scowled, "I can't believe this! We need his help to defeat these saiyans!"  
  
ChiChi came over to Piccolo and bonked him on the head with her fist. "You kidnapped my kids! I-I could get you arrested. Thrown in jail with no key!!"  
  
"Mom, he could easily get out with ki blasts," Bulma reminded her.  
  
ChiChi growled, "You two will NOT fight against these saiyans, alright?!"  
  
"I am," Bulma growled, equal to her mothers.  
  
"Me too," Gohan said.  
  
"Bulma, I don't think you should," Piccolo said, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"W-what?" Bulma asked, her heart breaking.  
  
"You can't come," Piccolo said flatly.  
  
"Why not?!?!" Bulma yelled, her red aura flaring. (People always say blue aura for her, but I like red right now)  
  
"Because you're too young. I know you have the heart of a warrior, B-chan, but you're too young," Piccolo told her. *Did I just say B-chan?!*  
  
"But Gohan is only a year older than me," She pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but a year can make a big difference. You're stronger than Krillen and about the same power level as Gohan, maybe 50 below, but you're just not ready," Piccolo said.  
  
Bulma kicked the ground and muttered, "It isn't fair..."  
  
"Mom, pleeeeaaasssseeeeee?" Gohan begged with his mom while Piccolo and Bulma had been talking.  
  
"Well, I guess you can go...." ChiChi gave up, which was a rare thing with her. Once in a million years.  
  
Bulma went over to her mother and ChiChi picked her up as Bulma clung to her and sighed. Gohan looked at her sorrowly. ChiChi, Dr. Briefs, Roshi, Launch, Baba (who had arrived), and the other people that weren't going to fight road in the hover craft, except Bulma who flew, and baba who rode on her crystal ball. They arrived at Capsule Corporation and Baba let them gaze through the crystal ball at what was going on...  
  
(I think in the show a tv crew taped the fight between the z warriors and Nappa and Vegeta, and they still will do it in this story. I'm not going to mention the crew, they're just there. I don't know when they had stopped filming, so whenever they stopped filming in the dbz show, then they stop filming to that point whenever, and instead of watching the show in tv Baba will show them on it in her crystal ball.)  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile the Z gang: Tien, Chiatzo, Yamcha, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillen stood before the saiyan pods in a fighting stance. The doors opened of the first one and out came a bald man wearing strange armor. They noticed both had brown tails wrapped around their waists.  
  
"Hey his head is almost as shiny as Krillens," Gohan commented, everyone but Krillen snickered.  
  
Then came a short flame-haired man who had the stance of a powerful warrior. His scouter went over them and he scowled at them. Gohan grit his teeth in anger at them for coming for the dragonballs. But it's not like they could use them since they already wished Goku alive.  
  
"So THIS is the Earth's warriors?" Vegeta laughed. "Pathetic."  
  
"I could beat them with one punch," Nappa said.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know there was a Namek here," Vegeta said thoughtfully when he looked at Piccolo.  
  
"Namek?" Piccolo repeated, confused.  
  
"You think you were one of these pathetic Earthlings, huh?" Vegeta chuckled and mocked, "I mean with those big ear and green coloring? Come on! You're one of those stupid nameks!" Piccolo looked suprised, but he hid it quickly. Gohan looked up at him and thought, *I shoulda known that!*  
  
"Nappa release the six saibamen," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Yes, my Prince," Nappa replied.  
  
Everyone looked around for the saibamen, but saw nothing. They just continued to watch and see what Nappa is doing.  
  
Nappa pulled out a small, clear capsule from his pocket with six pea-like spheres in one half and a liquid substance in the other half. Everyone watched as Nappa poked a hole for each "pea" in the ground with his finger and placed each one in a hole. After covering up the openings with dirt, he poured some of the green liquid over each one and the liquid is absorbed by the Earth.  
  
Then six green creatures with red eyes sprout out of the ground and start jumping around. The z senshi look suprised and move into fighting positions.  
  
"You will all go one on one," Vegeta ordered to the saibamens  
  
A Saibaman began to charge towards Tien, but gets forced back. The Saibaman then split its own head open to unleash a streak of white acid. Piccolo moved Gohan from the acid streak's path. Gohan gives Piccolo a "thanks" when he and the others see that the acid dissolved a groove into the ground. The Saibaman leaped into the air followed by Tien who jabs the short green creature in the chest with his elbow causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Tien, watch out!" Chiatzo said, as the saibamen got back up from behind.  
  
But before Tien turned around Vegeta aims a ki blast at it and it is into shreds before reaching Tien. Everyone looked shocked, but Vegeta just scowled at them.  
  
"We didn't have a use of that one," Vegeta said simply. The others didn't understand what he meant.  
  
"Who's next?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I am," Krillen stepped up.  
  
"No, Krillen," Yamcha argued, "You've already been wished by the dragonballs once already."  
  
The next saibamen and Yamcha run at each other. Yamcha tries to punch the Saibaman, but the green creature grabs his arm and hurls him towards the sun. Yamcha comes back down with a leg out to kick his opponent, but his attack is dodged. The Saibaman leaps from a nearby plateau and lunges at Yamcha. Yamcha uses his super speed to move behind the Saibaman in mid air and blast him to the ground. Yamcha stares at the Saibaman's seemingly dead corpse inside of the small crater the energy blast made.  
  
"Good job," Piccolo compliments.  
  
"Thanks," Yamcha grins. "But Goku taught me that move. Hey I bet I could take on the rest of the four of 'em! See what I just did to the others."  
  
"That wouldn't be such a bad idea," Vegeta said thoughtfully as he imagined what would happen.  
  
But suddenly the saibamen he just fought leaps up from the crater and then moves toward the unsuspecting Yamcha. It wraps it's arms and legs around him. The others dreadfully watch as the grip tightens and he struggles to get free. The saiyans smirk. The saibamen uses a suicide technique to blow up Yamcha and itself up. The others look shocked.  
  
~  
  
"Yamcha!" Puar burst into tears.  
  
Bulma looks sad. "It's 'k, Puar, we'll get 'em back!"  
  
~  
  
"I'm next," Krillen said.  
  
"Saibamen 3, attack," Vegeta ordered.  
  
Krillen starts summoning energy up and it went above his head. Then it split in 5. Two for the saiyans and 3 for the remaining saibamen. They watch as they hit and dust makes everything impossible to see. During this a saibamen attaches itself to Tien. Tien tries to shake off. As the dust clears everyone see one saibamen blow up on Tien. They look on sorrowfully. Gohan clenches his fists. The saiyans are unscathed. But now the saibamen are dead.  
  
"TIEN!" Chiazto cried out. "H-he's dead! You'll pay!"  
  
In rage Chiatzo gets onto Nappa's back. A white light envelopes him as he self-destructs. When the dust clears Nappa is a bit fazed, but not much at all. Not a trace left of Chiaztoo though.  
  
~  
  
"Tien, Chiatzo and Yamcha are dead!!!!!!" ChiChi cried out, as she tore her gaze from the crystal ball.  
  
"It's okay, honey, settle down," Her father said.  
  
"How can I possibly calm down when my Gohan might die?!" ChiChi yelled.  
  
"I wanna fight!!!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Can everyone just be quiet and watch?" Baba asked, annoyed.  
  
~  
  
"I'm a bit suprised," Vegeta admitted. "I didn't think weaklings like you could actually defeat them."  
  
"Sire, may I get rid of the rest?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Go ahead and defeat them. It's not like they can defeat you," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Alright, who dares to come first?" Nappa smirked.  
  
Gohan stepped foreword, "I won't let you kill my friends!!!!!!"  
  
"Well we will and when we finish I'll get my wish," Vegeta said.  
  
"You can't wish. We just used the wish and the dragonballs take a year to work again," Krillen informed, with a smirk that rivaled Nappa's, but not the Prince's.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh well," Vegets shrugged, "I can always go to Namek. They have some."  
  
*Namek?* Piccolo thought. *My own planet has dragonballs?*  
  
Gohan charged at Nappa, and Nappa was ready as Gohan sent a punch to his stomach. Nappa blocked and countered with a swing at his cheek. Gohan quickly got out of the way and sent a swift kick to his stomach. This suprised Nappa, but e recovered and more punches, kicks, and blocks were made. But Nappa usually connected.  
  
~  
  
"GO GOHAN!" Chi shouted as her arm went up in a cheer. Her father, Mr. Briefs, tried to calm her down, but when she raised her arm up he fell and shook the house. Bulma just raised an eyebrow and shook her head, *Does mom always have to do this?*  
  
~  
  
"STOP," Piccolo said. Everyone, including Vegeta, looked at him. "We're not your real challenge. Goku is. He'll arrive in about an hour. Just wait." The Prince looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, if HE is a real challenge I guess I could wait. What's the harm?" Vegeta shrugged. "Nappa we'll wait for this, "Goku" and fight him. After all Kakarott is a saiyan. You have exactly one hour. If he doesn't show up you are all dead."  
  
"Yes, sir," Nappa replied. Vegeta quickly sent his scouter to know when the hour was up.  
  
ONE HOUR Later  
  
"Time's up," Vegeta said while standing. The Z warriors looked alarm. "I guess Kakarott is not coming. You know I don't like to be fooled! Nappa kill them!"  
  
"It'd be my pleasure," Nappa grinned evilly and looked at Gohan first.  
  
He started up a huge ki blast that sailed fast towards Gohan. Gohan was glued to his spot as he looked fearfully at the blast, but it didn't connect. He put his arms down and his eyes widened as tears made way down his cheeks.  
  
"PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed and ran over to him.  
  
Piccolo coughed and said, "G-Gohan I thank you and your sister."  
  
"Why?" Gohan whispered.  
  
Piccolo just smirked and closed his eyes.. "See ya later kid. Beat 'em for me okay? A-and take care of your sister." Then he was gone...  
  
"NNOOOOO!" Gohan yelled to the sky.  
  
~  
  
"PICCCOOLLLOOO!!!!!!" Bulma cried. "Mr. Piccolo is gone!!!!!" She started crying and ChiChi tired to calm her down.  
  
"Bulma, honey, it's alright," ChiChi said.  
  
"Nu uh!" Bulma argued.  
  
"Don't worry," Her grandpa said.  
  
"But, grandpa, Piccolo is gone!!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta laughed from his spot, "Well, kid, the drama was a nice affect."  
  
"H-How dare you," Gohan yelled.  
  
"Gohan...." Krillen trailed off, not sure what to say. *Goku where are you?!?!*  
  
"This time it'll connect," Nappa said as he started the same attack. "Say your prayers!!!!"  
  
Just about when it was about to hit, it was hit away miraculously. Gohan opened his eyes and Krillen had pure joy one his face. Goku grinned happily as Gohan hugged him. He had arrived in the knick of time.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Goku apologized. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"The others...Piccolo....are gone..." Gohan sniffed.  
  
Goku growled and gave a glare to the other saiyans. "Alright, I'll take things from here. I'm happy you two are alright. Here, eat this." He handed them a senzu bean which healed them. Vegeta didn't notice though.  
  
"So you're the third class weakling?" Vegeta stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I plan to destroy both of you," Goku said.  
  
"Like you could," Nappa laughed, "come and fight me then."  
  
"Fine, I will," Goku smirked and got in a fighting stance. He moved his hand a little that motioned him to come on.  
  
Nappa growled and charged at him, but Goku did a swift kick to his stomach and Nappa groaned over in pain. Goku stood over him, "Is that all you got?" Napp got up quickly and tried to hit him, but Goku didn't even get a scratch. Vegeta looked at Nappa in disgust as Nappa fell again. *I don't want Nappa to die from a third class. He should be honored to die from my hands...*  
  
"Nappa!" Vegeta barked.  
  
"What?" Nappa said from the ground.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you, "Vegeta said. With that he created a ki blast and killed his own partner.  
  
Everyone stood there shocked that he had just done that. Goku looked disgusted at Vegeta.  
  
"You killed him?! You killed him?! I can't believe this," Goku shook his head. "Gohan and Krillen I want you to get out of here."  
  
"What?!" They said in unison.  
  
"Leave. I can take care of him myself," Goku said in a serious tone. The two took off as Goku faced his opponent. "Can we take this somewhere else? I know a good place."  
  
"Sure," Vegeta shrugged, "but it'll be known as the place where you lost."  
  
"We'll see," Goku muttered as they took off.  
  
When they arrived Goku got into a fighting stance and faced Vegeta. Vegeta stretched a bit, while Goku allowed him to, and then they looked at each other in a battling face. Goku's buddy buddy expression had gone completely into a serious fighting manner.  
  
"Kakarott, you should be honored to fight your Prince," Vegeta said.  
  
"Just fight," Goku said, not caring about small talk.  
  
"Whatever. Your death shall come sooner," Vegeta smirked as Goku went at him.  
  
The battle started out equally, but Vegeta was beginning to be on the losing side when Goku began to use his new technique that made him faster, being able to get more moves in. Goku watched as Vegeta breathed a bit hard.  
  
"I'll give you one chance, Vegeta. Give up," Goku said.  
  
"Never," Vegeta smirked as he formulated a plan. *It may be cheap, but I'll win.*  
  
He created a huge ki blast that went up into the sky. It sort of resembled a full moon. Goku looked on in confusion. Vegeta sent him a wicked grin as he looked up in the sky. His eyes became white and he began to breathe harder every second. Goku recognized this and flew away a bit. *No! If he transforms...I just don't have a chance! What do I do?!*  
  
Vegeta turned into a giant Oozaru and laughed in a weird voice. "Now you don't stand a chance!" He still had his armor on which had stretched a lot.  
  
"That's cheap, Vegeta," Goku yelled.  
  
"Cheap, but effective," Vegeta smirked  
  
"And since when can anyone control it?!?!" Goku asked, *If he can control it this is even worse than ever.*  
  
"Only certain saiyans can control the Oozaru form. They can stop from transforming, and even go back to normal without the full moon going down. Mostly royal saiyans do this, but there are exceptions. And you see I've created a resemblance of the moon I can transform!"  
  
Goku clenched his fists, *There is only one thing I can do. The spirit bomb....but I need to buy time!...I know!*  
  
He put both his arms in front of him and yelled, "Solar...flare!!!!!"  
  
A blinding light filled the air as the Oozaru howled in pain.  
  
"I-I CAN'T SEE!! What have you done to me?" Vegeta roared.  
  
Goku flew far away so it would take some time getting to him. He put his arm up and above him a huge blast began to create. Filled with the power of the Earth and it's power....  
  
~  
  
"Do you feel that?" Gohan stopped in midair.  
  
"Look!" Krillen pointed to where the saiyans were fighting.  
  
"I-It's a big light," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, and I think Goku needs our help. Let's go," Krillen said. Gohan agreed as they flew there.  
  
~  
  
After Vegeta had recovered he only could open one eye. He went to Goku in rage. Goku hadn't been expecting him so fast that Vegeta hit him and he couldn't concentrate his energy. He stored some of it in him so it could be used later. He tried to run from Vegeta as Vegeta tried to get him.  
  
"I'm going to crush you to bits," Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku was thrashed about. Hit, rocks thrown at him, and now he was severely beaten. Vegeta had him in his grip and Goku howled in pain as the grip tightened.  
  
~  
  
"Yajirobe?!" Gohan and Krillen exclaimed as they met him before going to Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Gohan, Krillen? Did you see that monster?!"  
  
"I see him...now...Yajirboe, you gotta help save Goku," Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Sorry kid, but I'm outta here!" Yajirobe drove off in a car...later to be hidden behind a rock, watching.  
  
Gohan and Krillen shook their heads and muttered, 'Coward.'  
  
"Gohan, you distract him," Krillen said, "And I'll try to cut off his tail. Alright?"  
  
"'k," Gohan nodded as they went over there.  
  
Gohan quickly went on a rock and yelled, "HEY VEGETA!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta turned to him and growled. Goku thought, *I thought I told them to go! Will they ever listen?!*  
  
Meanwhile Krillen stood on a rock and said quietly as he could, "Destructo disk!" The disk sailed to Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta moved out of the way and turned to the short man. Gohan's mouth turned into an O as Vegeta did so.  
  
"B-Bu - how? Wha?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Oozarus have great ears. They can hear a pin drop from a mile away," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"NO!" Gohan yelled, his fists clenched. "Give me back my dad!!"  
  
"Sure," Vegeta smirked, "But be ready to have him piece by peice."  
  
Goku howled in pain as the grip tightened, but he managed out, "RUN!"  
  
But Vegeta stopped his grip as a sword sliced through his tail. Yajirobe ran away just as he did that, *I can't believe I just did that! Now he's going to kill me for sure!!*  
  
Everyone watched as Goku dropped to the ground and Vegeta stood there in rage. His armor had shrunk back with him. He glared at every single one of them. Krillen and Gohan had been amazed that guy had actually done that.  
  
"WHO CUT OFF MY TAIL?!" Vegeta yelled in rage. He loved his tail! And now it was gone!!!!  
  
~  
  
"I can't take it!!!!!" Bulma yelled as she lept up. "I'm going to fight and no one can stop me!!" She flew out the window and in search of the other's kis.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!" ChiChi wailed and then she fainted.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta started towards Gohan, but Krillen went in front of him and began to prepare to fight first. Vegeta ran toward him and began punching him severely. About 20 punches later Krillen lay on his back with Vegeta now walking towards Gohan in a confident way.  
  
"How does it feel to be the last fighter on Earth that can fight me?" Vegeta asked as he smirked.  
  
Gohan clenched his fists, "I'll defeat you!"  
  
"Not likely," Vegeta said then he motioned Gohan to attack. "I'm ready."  
  
Gohan's ki sky rocketed as Vegeta felt it. Vegeta said, "It'll be a pity destroying a strong boy like you, but...who cares anyway?!"  
  
Gohan charged at him. The fighting starting out with Gohan being the agressive one. He connected some punches and kicks, but they really didn't seem to faze Vegeta. Vegeta then got on the offensive move and Gohan was now losing terribly. He ended up in a crater, tired as ever, but not fully finished, but a last move would finish him. Vegeta floated a little ways above him.  
  
"Goodbye, Kakarott's brat," Vegeta created a ki blast in his hand as Gohan just opened an eye....  
  
~  
  
"GOHAN! Come on, son!" Goku shouted from his position on the ground. He couldn't move an inch.  
  
~  
  
"Come on," Krillen prayed, "We can't be defeated like this!"  
  
~  
  
Just as the blast was about to connect it didn't make it as it was sent away. Vegeta watched the blast sail away, but when he looked back down he saw a child only 5 years old. She had spiky lavender hair exactly like Gohan's. It was long down, but spiky a bit. It even was in a ponytail like Gohan's. She had on a dark blue gi that matched Goku's except the coloring. And she had on white boots that would look like Goku's except the coloring again.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Bulma yelled at him. He looked at her in confusion, *What's a five year old doing here? And she has a...a tail?!*  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded to know.  
  
"I'm Bulma, Goku's daughter," Bulma stated. Her hair blew in the wind.  
  
"Another hyrbid." Vegeta said. "Hmm...well then...you are five, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Bulma glared, hating when anyone said she was too young to do something.  
  
He looked at her and thought, *A saiyan female...a child at that. But she's only a halfbreed. No wonder her coloring is off. And what's with the brat's hairstyle?! It looks exactly like her brothers.*  
  
"Come on," Bulma said. "I'm ready when you are."  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? Tell me when you.....review. 


	4. Chapter Three

The Disclaimer is in the 1st Chapter  
  
_____  
  
*  
  
Ages THIS chapter:  
  
Vegeta: 18 Goku: 21 Chi: 23 Bulma: 5 Gohan: 6  
  
*  
  
Chapter Three - Abducted (Get it? Vegeta's an alien. Abducted by an Alien...oh I'll shut up.)  
  
*  
  
Bulma powered up. She was more powerful then Krillen, but only probably 100 points weaker than Gohan's power level. Vegeta was amazed at the kid's strength. She was a year younger than Gohan, but she was damn strong. And Krillen had trained for years. She stopped and looked at him with a determined expression on her face. It looked like her father's expression when he was serious.  
  
Vegeta got into a fighting stances, not too much different from hers, and waited for her to attack. Then he noticed, *If she looks at the moon...then...that could be bad for me. She just better not...*  
  
She ran at him and sent a barrgae of attacks. He blocked and looked at her while she fought. She looked so much like a warrior at such an age. *This girl would make a good fighter; should I kill her? She is only a child. A hybrid though...*  
  
*Why can't I hit him?* She asked herself as he blocked another punch. *I better use a good move.. what about...I could try. I've see daddy do it several times!*  
  
She backed up about 10 yards and put her hands behind her back.  
  
Then she yelled, "Ka....me...ha...me.... ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was perfectly shot.  
  
*And she can do a blast too?* He thought.  
  
He put his arms in front of his face and he came out unscathed. Bulma looked at her hands and grinned, *I did it. That is so cool!*  
  
~Bulma~ A voice said through her head.  
  
"Dad?" She asked suprised, looking around. Vegeta thought, *Kakarott must be telepathically talking to her.*  
  
~Hey, honey, but....why are you fighting? I thought Piccolo told you to stay home~ Goku scolded  
  
"He did, but I wanted to fight! I can't just sit and watch," Bulma replied. "And I hate being left out!" Her tail undid around her waist and started to wave around.  
  
~Bulma...I can't believe your fighting Prince Vegeta. He's too powerful!~  
  
"He's a Prince?! Prince of what?" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta smirked, *Now she finds out.*  
  
~Prince of the saiyans~  
  
"So he's your Prince? Does that make him my Prince?! I can't believe he's a Prince," Bulma said. "And I always thought a Prince would be taller. I mean your taller than him so he has to look up at you. I know he's a lot taller than me still 'cause I'm only 5, but still..."  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched, *She just called me short!!!*  
  
~Honey, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. You're my little girl, y'know?~  
  
"I know, but I promise I'll be careful...." Bulma said.  
  
~See that big moon in the sky?~  
  
"Yeah I see the moon," Bulma looked up and she felt the beast want to get out. She tore her gaze after a minute. "D-Daddy, I dun wanna!!!"  
  
Vegeta looked suprised, *Phew...I thought she was going to transform...why didn't she? Could she...it isn't possible!! She's only a child!!*  
  
~Bulma I want you to look at the moon~  
  
"I WON'T!!!" Bulma yelled, shaking a little. "Piccolo and Krillen said not to! I-I'll transform. And I never wanna. I never did and I never wanna! I'm NOT!"  
  
~Stop being stubborn, Bulma; this is serious. Have you looked at the moon at all?~  
  
"Yeah, but I learned to stop the transformation, but it takes some energy," Bulma told him.  
  
*She can stop her transformation?!* Vegeta thought, surpised. *Then she is one of the few. I can and she can. Very few could....especially at her age.*  
  
~You can stop it?! Oh well do me a favor, alright?~  
  
"Okay..." Bulma said.  
  
~Go to Gohan and see if he has his tail. If he does make him look at the moon. It'll make everything okay.~  
  
"It will? Well...." Bulma said. "All right."  
  
She walked over to him and Vegeta looked at her. Bulma saw Gohan and he was lying on his back with his eyes closed. She looked at grinned, "Daddy he has his tail! Should I now?"  
  
~Yes! Hurry before Vegeta comes!!!~  
  
Vegeta was well alert at this.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" Bulma yelled in his ear. He jolted up and looked tiredly at her. Before he could protest she made him look at the sky. And thus his transformation begun...  
  
Vegeta backed away, "GIRL, WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
  
"What does, fuck, mean? I've never heard that word before...I'll be sure to ask mom...she is a genius," Bulma said aloud.  
  
Bulma backed away too....Then she ran. *Ohhhh I shouldn't have done that. Why did daddy ask me to do that?!*  
  
The Oozaru Gohan rampaged, but Goku telepathically talked to him and made sure he attacked Vegeta. Vegeta was aimed on cutting off his tail, and he did, but he didn't have time to get away as it crashed onto him. And he was crushed. But Gohan went back to normal. Bulma grabbed the rest of his clothes and made sure he put it on.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile Krillen had walked over to Goku. "Why'd you want me to come over here?"  
  
"Here, I have some energy so you can defeat Vegeta."  
  
"Um. no offense, but you don't look like you have any energy left."  
  
"I do. I did a spirit bomb earlier, and saved some energy from it. Here take my hand." (That sounds really gay, doesn't it? *snickers*)  
  
Krillen didn't expect anything, but when he felt the awesome power being transferred to his hands his doubts were gone. He would let out the ki ball later.  
  
"Krillen, you'll know when to throw it. Just concentrate," Goku said.  
  
Krillen floated up a bit and went onto a mountain top. A ki ball formed in his hand. A HUGE ki ball. He held it in front of him, *I hope I know when to throw it.*  
  
~  
  
Bulma was a little ways from Gohan. Vegeta turned to her and she looked at him in fear. He smirked and appeared behind her. She yelped when he grabbed her tail. She felt dizzy and damn it was the worst thing she had ever experienced.  
  
"G-get off of my tail," Bulma cried out.  
  
"HEY LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Gohan yelled in fury.  
  
He only laughed. "I'm tired of dealing with you brats. I think I'll hurry up and kill you slowly..."  
  
Bulma pleaded, "Le' go!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Alright, but I'm going to kill your little brother first."  
  
"NO!" Bulma yelled, her fists clenched and a red aura surrounding her. She got into a fighting stance.  
  
Gohan thought back...  
  
~*Flashback~*  
  
"PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed and ran over to him.  
  
Piccolo coughed and said, "G-Gohan I thank you and your sister."  
  
"Why?" Gohan whispered.  
  
Piccolo just smirked and closed his eyes.. "See ya later kid. Beat 'em for me okay? A-and take care of your sister." Then he was gone...  
  
~*End Flashback~*  
  
*I gotta take care of Bulma. Piccolo said to and I won't let 'em down,* Gohan thought.  
  
"Bulma, this isn't your fight," Gohan growled at his sister.  
  
Bulma glared, "I dun care!! I don't want you to die!"  
  
"Bulma Briefs Son!" Gohan yelled. He only used her full name when he was mad. "As your older brother I demand you to let ME first!!!!"  
  
Bulma backed away and nodded. "O-okay, Gohan."  
  
Gohan started powering up...  
  
Meanwhile Krillen stood on the mountain when something in his mind seemed to click. He launched the energy and it headed straight for Vegeta. But Vegeta noticed it in time and it came hurtling toward Gohan. Gohan looked at it...slow motion...  
  
~GOHAN! It won't hurt you if you're pure! Push it back NOW!!!~ Goku yelled in his mind.  
  
Gohan understood and held his hands in front of him. The blast was pushed back toward the unsuspecting Vegeta and it hit him. He was sent barreling into the air. Bulma rushed to Gohan.  
  
"You did it, Gohan!" Bulma hugged him.  
  
"I-I did? I did!" Gohna grinned happily.  
  
What comes up....comes down. Vegeta was sent down and at the same time a pod came. You see Vegeta had used his scouter to get the pod from where its current location was. The others looked on as Vegeta was gasping for breath and about to make it to his ship.  
  
Krillen ran...er struggled to him and picked up Yarijobe's sword along the way. He held it at Vegeta's face. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Kill me, earth trash!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Krillen was about to strike...  
  
~KRILLEN NO!~ Goku yelled telepathically.  
  
Krillen stopped, "Why not?"  
  
~Let him go. Just do it. I don't think he can do that much trouble anymore. He's learned his lesson~  
  
"But Goku I just can't let him go," Krillen argued.  
  
Bulma crept up and stood right next to Vegeta's pod. She looked at Krillen in confusion, *Why would daddy let him go? He tried to kill ME!! ME!! And Gohan.*  
  
"You'll regret this Kakarott, and you," Vegeta laughed at Krillen as he struggled to get in. "You'll regret it this VERY moment." Krillen looked at him in confusion.  
  
It all happened really slow. Vegeta turned to Bulma with the speed he had left since she was standing right near him. Then he threw her in the pod before anyone could react. And he hoisted himself in, shut the door, blasted off, and put on the sleeping gas. Bulma didn't even have time to yell when he did it. Everyone watched it go and then Gohan dropped on his knees, "B,B-chan..."  
  
"NO!" Krilen cried out. "I-I should have killed him...oh Kami no..."  
  
Goku gaped at the pod dissapearing in the atmosphere. Tears threatened to come down, but he refused them, *NO!!! I-I didn't think THAT would happen.*  
  
~I'm so...so sorry, guys...I didn't know~ Goku cried out in their minds.  
  
"I-It's okay, daddy, you didn't know," Gohan said, brushing his tears away.  
  
"It's my fault Goku..." Krillen cried.  
  
~It's not your fault, Krillen. I guess I shouldn't have let him get away...the others are coming...~  
  
A car came down and ChiChi rushed out first, knocking out her father, Dr. Briefs, out of the way, and ran towards Gohan. Gohan just wanted to fly away, but not even he could escape his mother.  
  
"Oh Gohan, are you alright. Look at those nasty cuts! Let's go to the hospital," ChiChi said.  
  
"Moooommmm......."  
  
"Don't you mom me, mister. Help get your father. And say...where's my lovely daughter?" ChiChi looked around.  
  
Gohan immediatly paled, "Um...she went somewhere. She'll be back....s-she just went away. I'm sure she'll, y'know come back.."  
  
"Well..." ChiChi said, "She better be!"  
  
*Oh great what am I going to say to mom? She got kidnapped by a saiyan and might even die? Well, that's a good one, huh? Then she'll bonk me on the head.*  
  
~  
  
The ship flew through space, heading for the location set by The Prince of the Saiyans.  
  
~  
  
When they arrived at the hospital and got all bandaged up since there were no senzu beans for now ChiChi was pacing around, waiting for Bulma. Goku was the worst hurt and it would take several days to heal. Gohan and Krillen had themselves a few broken bones, but nothing serious. And Dr. Briefs was still, like always, trying to calm Chi down.  
  
"ME calm down?! Where's Bulma?! You know, MY DAUGHTER!!!" ChiChi screamed.  
  
"Honey, please settle down," Her father pleaded.  
  
"GOHAN, WHERE IS SHE?!" ChiChi screamed.  
  
"Mom, please calm down," Gohan said gently.  
  
ChiChi sat down next to him and sighed. "I'm sorry, Gohan, I'm just worried you know. Now where IS your sister?"  
  
"Well you see dad stopped Krillen from attacking the Saiyan Prince and when he got free he shoved Bulma in his pod....and well..." A wide eyed mother. "....and," Gulp, "He flew away..."  
  
"HE WHAT?!?!??!?!?!" ChiChi yelled. "My Bulma is gone with some alien!!!"  
  
Gohan gulped, *Oh man...here it comes*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ChiChi screamed. It seemed to fill the whole world.  
  
~  
  
The pod landed on a redish gray planet. Two aliens immediatly recognized the pod and dragged Vegeta out. They looked at the unconscience Bulma.  
  
"Prince Vegeta....what shall I do with this girl?" The red one asked.  
  
"Put her on a bed to rest and get her into something to dress. Do not harm her in anyway. I'll deal with her later," Vegeta managed out as he blacked out from the tiredness.  
  
- An hour later Bulma woke up in a bed and sat up. It was a little room. She thought, *He...then...what?...wha? Where...am I?...he kidnapped me!!!* She growled and her tail instinctively wrapped around her waist as if someone would pop out and pull out. She turned the handle, expecting someone to be behind there, but there was no one. She raised an eyebrow and began to look around.  
  
Bulma looked around then noticed her apparel. She now had on something totally different. It was a sleeveless black spandex suit, white gloves, and silver tipped boots. *I like this outfit.* She put her hair out of a loose tie and threw the hair holder aside. Her lavender hair was spiky a little. Not like Goku, but it sort of had a down spiky and then it sort of went up. It was hard to explain. But it looked cute!!  
  
As she turned something caught her eye. Bulma was glued to it. She licked her lips. A shiny, red button that seemed to scream her name. She looked around suspiciously and "casually" went to it. Bulma pushed the small button and watched as the door next to it opened. She walked in and stopped about a meter in there. She laughed nervously and started backing up. Vegeta was looking straight at her.  
  
She tripped over herself while backing up, but then got up and ran out, pushed the button again, and ran some more. Bulma ran into a wall....no...  
  
"Going somewhere?" A voice asked in front of her.  
  
She rubbed her head and looked up. Instead of fear she glared at him. Talk about mood swings.  
  
"HEY! YOU kidnapped me!!" Bulma accused. She floated up so she could be eye level with him and then... kicked him where the sun-don't-shine. He fell on his knees, but before Bulma could go he grabbed her ankle and then pinned her against the wall. She growled.  
  
"Look, girl," Vegeta growled. "Since I captured YOU then you listen to ME!"  
  
"I dun gotta," Bulma growled back in an almost equal tone.  
  
"I'm your fu-reakin Prince," Vegeta snapped. (an: hahaha. He said fureakin! He only said that cuz he didn't want to cuss in front of a five year old, and he was going to, but he switched it or tried to)  
  
"Yeah? So?" Bulma rolled her eyes. He let her go and she fell to the floor. "Y'know you're not very nice!!!"  
  
"And you expect me to be?" Vegeta said. "Feh. Nonsense."  
  
"Hey..." Bulma noticed. "You have the exact outfit as me!"  
  
Vegeta scowled, "I see that. Except your is silver tipped."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you always have to say that?" Vegeta growled. "Come on and follow me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Just do it!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Bulma mumbled something under her breath and followed. They went out of the building and Bulma noticed it was dark. He flew up and she blasted off with him. 15 minutes later they arrived....in the middle of no where. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"This is where you will transform," Vegeta said, as he looked at the surroundings.  
  
"Transform?"  
  
"Turn into an Ooazru." Confused look from her. "'Into a giant ape' in your terms!"  
  
"Nu uh, no way. Definetly no. You got the wrong hyrbid," Bulma said as she backed up.  
  
"I want to see you transform damn it!" Vegeta growled. "A saiyan should transform at least once in their life. It makes them stronger!"  
  
"I don't care...." Bulma said. *It scares me.*  
  
"Look at the freakin' full moon!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"NO!!!" Bulma yelled, remembering what Krillen had said....  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma I told you not to look up at the moon. Didn't you see that giant ape?"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma replied, sniffling.  
  
"That was Gohan when he looked up at the moon. Because he had his tail he could transform into that huge ape. If you turn into a large ape like that you can't control it. So never look up at it, alright?"  
  
"I-I could turn into that? B-But I didn't," Bulma said. "I...I could control it from getting out."  
  
Krillen looked suprised. He had never knew that saiyans could stop themselves from transformings. He looked at her confused. Then he noticed she looked tired. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay...it just took energy," Bulma admitted.  
  
"I bet if you get stronger you'll be able to control it even more," Krillen said thoughtfully.  
  
~*~  
  
She had gotten stronger, but it took loads of energy to stop transforming. Vegeta wanted to test a thery of his. On Earth he had seen her look at the moon, but then she tore her gaze and didn't transform. He wanted to see if she could stop the transformation. But it was true. Saiyans did get a little stronger after transforming.  
  
"Do it before I make you," Vegeta growled.  
  
"I dun wanna," Bulma crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Fine."  
  
Then he appeared behind her and directed her toward the moon. He made her eyes stay open and she tried to get away. Her eyes were glued, but she couldn't tear her gaze because of the Saiyan Prince. She felt a rage within her that just wanted out. She screamed and thrashed around, but Bulma couldn't break loose. The moon seemed to get bigger in her vision. "LLLEEEEETTTT GGOO!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
Vegeta did and flew as fast as he could away. Bulma was now paralyzed and staring at the moon. She couldn't tear her gaze. It was too late. Her eyes became white and her body started expanding. Her tail became brown during the transformation and she was growing brown fur. Vegeta watched in amazment. Instead of having black eyes she had blue eyes as an Oozaru. Her spandex suit had expanded and she was still wearing it. But her boots had been taken off before it had begun.  
  
A huge roar filled the atmosphere. *She had better control it...I gotta help her with that. No NOT help...*  
  
"GIRL!!!" Vegeta said in Saiyago. (The saiyan language!)  
  
The giant ape turned its head to him and roared at him. He made an awkward smirk that seemed a bit nervous...Vegeta thought, *Damn girl. She better not hurt me or anything. She is in a strong state that not even I could beat her in...but if I transformed...* He could transform. He had his tail back because the regeneratin tanks made it grow back automatically. And he couldn't be a real saiyan without his tail!  
  
Vegeta continued in Saiyago, "I demand you, as your Prince, to....CONTROL YOURSELF!"  
  
The ape looked as if it was going to kill him, but then the ape relaxed and blinked several times as if it had just awaken into a nightmare. Then it let out a scream...well would have been a scream, but it turned into a huge Oozaru roar. She then glared at Vegeta.  
  
"YOU'RE STUPID!" She blurted out at him in a much different voice.  
  
*So that's the first thing she says when she gets control,* Vegeta chuckled at the thought.  
  
"I did this for a reason," Vegeta said calmly. He continued, "You see there are few who can stop themselves from transforming. I can do so, but it strange seeing a saiyan child controlling it at such a young age, and now you can even control your form. And I want to teach you another thing."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"To go back to your original form by will," Vegeta explained. "So you don't have to wait till the sun comes up and transform back. And seeing one as yourself control most of it right now then you shall have no problem doing this task."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So I want you to concentrare hard and focus on things you do when you are in normal form, and picture yourself," Vegeta instructed.  
  
Tha Oozaru closed her eyes and concentrated. She eventually began to get smaller and smaller, along with her spandex clothing getting smaller. And a girl stood there again with lavender hair and bright blue eyes. Her lavender tail waved behind her. She looked at herself and blinked a few times before grinning happily and skipping around. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"So you can do this too?" Bulma asked, looking at him.  
  
He nodded. "Come on. We're going to Namek."  
  
"Ooookay," Bulma said happily. When Bulma met people or er... *cough* aliens to help her out she started to like them...er well annoy them mostly. "Sooo...where's the pod, Veggie?"  
  
Vegeta winced and his eye left eye twitched. *Veggie!! Er!!* "We're sharing a pod, girl. Over there." He pointed.  
  
"I got a name," Bulma growled, "And it's...BULMA!"  
  
"I have a name too and it's Prince Ve-"  
  
"ggie," Bulma grinned happily.  
  
Vegeta growled and his tail flicked behind him.  
  
"Hey you gots your tail back!" Bulma noticed.  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta said in an obvious tone, "The reguvenation tank let it grow back."  
  
"Oooooohhhhh." But her interest was lost and she ran to the pod.  
  
Then they both got in they set off to Namek.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After they had been mostly healed a day later Krillen went over to the Sons house, Capsule Corp., and saw the ship. There he saw Gohan, ChiChi, and Chi's parents. ( Mr and Mrs Briefs ) Krillen snicked slightly at Gohan's hair. ChiChi had gelled it down because she hadn't liked the way it spiked around. Gohan looked pretty upset about it.  
  
Goku was still in the hospitable because he had been much more hurt than the others. So he'd have to wait to go to Namek. But Gohan and Krillen were all ready to go.  
  
"Nice hair, kid," Krillen teased.  
  
"Shut up," Gohan said as his cheeks grew red of embarrasement.  
  
"Hey, why's your mom all dressed up to go in space, too?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Well...she's coming," Gohan sighed.  
  
"What?!" Krillen exclaimed.  
  
"Mom is the only one who can work the controls and stuff..." Gohan said. "But mom's not always...you know how you see her usually...she has this other side that can deal with all of us fighting, but sometimes it doesn't show. But she's all into this adventure. It reallu changes things around. It's like she has different personalities..."  
  
"Alright, well we gotta save B-chan and prevent Vegeta from ruling the universe. Think we can do it?" Krillen asked for his opinion.  
  
"Definetly," Gohan nodded as they said their goodbyes and blasted off into space....  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Review 


	5. Chapter Four

Ages THIS chapter:  
  
Vegeta: 18 Goku: 21 Chi: 23 Bulma: 5 Gohan: 6  
  
*  
  
Chapter Four - Reaching Namek  
  
*  
  
Two Months Later _  
  
As the space pod hit Namek Vegeta and Bulma got out. She stretched around a bit and watched as Vegeta looked in the sky and scowl. Bulma went over to him and tugged onto his pant leg. "What's wrong Prince Veggie-chan?" She asked.  
  
"Frieza," He said in disgust.  
  
"Who's dat?"  
  
"An evil lizard tyrant. Don't you feel that huge power?" He asked.  
  
Bulma gasped as she felt it. "T-that's huge!!"  
  
"And it gets even bigger when he transforms. Stay clear of his power level. Frieza has a scouter. He can't sense power levels, and stay away from everyone except those weakling Nameks will be alright. You can do anything you want; I'm going to get the dragonballs and make my wish," Vegeta said as he floated up a bit.  
  
"Anything?" Bulma asked. "Okay then I'm gonna go 'splore 'round."  
  
They blasted away in their seperate ways.  
  
~  
  
A ship landed onto planet Namek with, "Capsule Corp" on the side. Krillen, Gohan, and ChiChi came out. ChiChi had her hair down for once and it looked much better than usual. It was strange Bulma didn't have any coloring from her parents. She had it from her grandparents. And it was strange Chi didn't have the color from her parents either. She got it from her grandparents. But I guess that's just how it went, except for Gohan of course.  
  
But Bulma did inherit some things from Goku. She got his goofy grin at times, his food desire, but not the way he ate! and sometimes she didn't have her common sense! Also, she was pure. So she could ride his Nimbus any times. She got her loud voice from ChiChi and her intelligence. And there's more things, but you'll read about them later.  
  
"Mom," Gohan called.  
  
"Yeah?" His mother answered.  
  
"What are you going to do...you can't fight much," Gohan said.  
  
ChiChi said, "I'll just stay hidden; I guess." *Boring...I always get to be bored!*  
  
"Okay, well we gotta go and save everyone!" Gohan waved and blasted off.  
  
*Now where to hide...* ChiChi thought.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile Goku had just recovered and was on a spaceship ready for action...  
  
~  
  
Bulma flew around and sighed in boredrom. *There's nothing fun about this planet. Where's all the cool stuff?* Bulma landed softly in front of a small town and walked in. The town looked as if nothing was there. But she felt kis in the houses so there were people here.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma called.  
  
The windows started shutting and Bulma rolled her eyes. *I wonder if these people look like people....what exactly do these Nameks look like? Well they must be green...and their ears are probably like Piccolo. Some must be warriors! I bet I could spar, but I'd be too strong...uh right?*  
  
Bulma spotted some Nameks getting out of their homes. They were the well- built ones and likely to be warriors. She shifted uncomfortably as they started speaking different languages. She thought, *I'm way stronger than them! I can feel their power levels and they're really low. Plus, can they even hide their kis? I don't think so...maybe if I try speaking...*  
  
"Er...um...hi?" Bulma laughed nervously.  
  
"Earthling?" One asked.  
  
"Yeah....I'm a hybrid," Bulma said, wondering if that was what she shoulda said.  
  
"Of what?" Another asked.  
  
"Saiyan."  
  
Their eyes widened and one gasped.  
  
"And human," Bulma said.  
  
They seemed to huddle and speak the same weird language. Bulma thought, *I won't hurt them if they don't hurt me....hey they do look a lot like Piccolo! Green...pointy eared...a bit tall...yeah, but they look different too...Piccolo looks more serious sometimes, although they kinda look serious 'round me...oh well, who cares?*  
  
"Alright, earthling we don't think you're a harm...you're only a child," One said.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma argued, "I'm a fighter and I could beat any of you! But I won't hurt you guys...and I can hide my ki. So um..." Her stomach growled and she grinned. "Any food around here?"  
  
The one, Ruro, stepped foreword, "Come on. I'm Ruro. I'll get you something."  
  
Bulma grinned good-naturely. "Really? That would be great!"  
  
As soon as she went inside and began scarfing down the food some looked at her. She ate a lot. Much like Goku, minus his eating habits. Bulma finished later after about 35 plates. She got up and thanked them, but outside there was a lot of yelling and some were screaming about. Bulma got outside. When she did she saw a green braided man. Bulma looked on as he asked about the dragonballs.  
  
*Why does everyone want the freakin' dragonballs?!* Bulma thought, annoyed. *I might as well fight this guy....but his power level is hidden..I can tell. I wonder how strong he really is...*  
  
As he was about to shoot one of the Nameks she pushed the Namek out of they way and looked at the alien. He looked at her in suprise. Her tail wrapped tightly around her waist and she glared at him in a much saiyan-like way. He then relaxed and smirked.  
  
"What's a child like yourself doing here?"  
  
"What's it to ya, stupid?" Bulma growled.  
  
He said, "You should leave before you get hurt. I don't harm little, defensless kids unless I have to."  
  
"I'm not defenseless!" Bulma yelled. *Just because I'm 5 doesn't mean I'm weak!!*  
  
Bulma yelled in rage as her red aura surrounded her and her ki spiked up a lot. He looked at her and thought, *She is a strong girl. And...a tail? Won't Frieza be suprised. I'll tell him later, but I have to get this dragonball. I'll deal with her when I have time.*  
  
"Girl, you do not know who your messing with," He, Zarbon, said. He started powering up more than her max. She started backing up.  
  
"Can I get a raincheck on this fight?" Bulma backed up a little. *What am I doing?! A saiyan never backs up a fight! 'But he's too strong! Maybe when I get stronger!' But I'm a saiyan! 'I don't care! We'll do it later. I may be a saiyan, but I'm not as tough as him!' Fine, I guess I will take that raincheck.*  
  
"Sorry, guys," Bulma apologized to the Nameks and sped off. *I'm a coward!!!! A coward!!! 'A smart coward.' Since when does my freakin conscience kick in? Where have you been?! And aren't you a freakin saiyan? I am NOT a coward!! 'Just shut up. It's the smart thing to do. And what would mom and dad do without you anyway?' I guess your right... 'Exactly!'*  
  
Bulma sped more up and just started flying around. *Sooooo bored....* She felt a few power levels up ahead. They didn't feel evil so she just went into that direction. Her eyes brightened as she saw Gohan just arrive there. Bulma grinned, *They'll be happy to see me, eh?*  
  
~  
  
When Bulma had met the Nameks and landed and then ate a bunch, Krillen and Gohan had been on their own journey during Namek......  
  
"Krillen where's the dragon radar? I need to get the nearest dragonball. We can't let Vegeta be immortal," Gohan asked.  
  
"Here," Krillen handed the radar to him.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be back in a bit," Gohan said as Krillen just waited for his return.  
  
Gohan sped around in search for a dragonaball. The radar indicated that one was in the water. Gohan blinked, *What's a dragonball doing in the water?* But he didn't know that Vegeta had put that one there. And so far Vegeta was close to having all seven. But that's a different story right now. We're on Gohans!  
  
Anyway, Gohan quickly dived in the water and got it. He grinned happily and got into the air and headed off to Krillen. But he stopped in midair and froze. His eyes widened. *Oh shoot that's Vegeta's ki! What am I gonna do? I-I'll hide over there!* He quickly went down to where some hills were, hoping Vegeta wouldn't notice his ki. His breathing got a bit faster.  
  
Vegeta stopped in midair, a dragonball tucked under his arm. "Who's there? I know you're down there! I'm not a fool. Answer me and I'll spare you much pain!"  
  
Gohan gulped.  
  
"Nothing? Fine, I'll blast you!" A ki ball began to form, but....  
  
"STOP!" Gohan cried and got up from his hiding place, the dragonball was behind a rock...  
  
"Kakarott's brat?" Vegeta smirked. "You wait till I become immortal and you'll see your father to die first. Won't that be fun? I almost have all of them. Just the one here, another one hidden, and the other four hidden. Seven in all! Hah!"  
  
Gohan thought, *I must have stole his in the lake then...I hope he doesn't look behind me...*  
  
"H-hey," Gohan managed out, "where's my sister?!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "How the hell should I know? Maybe even dead and I wouldn't care. Say...what's in your hand?"  
  
Gohan looked down and hid his fear. It was the dragonball radar in his hand! "It's nothing. Just an old watch....my uh...mom let me have. I don't go anywhere without it."  
  
Vegeta was too much in a good mood to even care. "Whatever, brat, but..."  
  
He smirked and fazed in front of Gohan and kneed him in the stomach. Gohan groaned in pain and started heading towards the ground. Vegeta only chuckled, "Next time you'll see me I'll be immortal!!" With that Vegeta sped off. Gohan only smiled to himself, *H-he didn't get the ball! Yes! I-I just gotta hurry to Krillen.*  
  
When Gohan reached Krillen he was happy. "Gohan! Kami, I thought you were gone! Phew. Come on, we need somewhere to hide it...and we should collect the dragonballs to wish back Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiatzo back."  
  
"Yeah, but we our first thing to do is to hide this," Gohan said.  
  
"Right, come on and follow me," Krillen said.  
  
About an hour or so later they arrived at a tall hill...something like a TALL thing. Something like Korins tower that was very high like it. They touched down on the surface.  
  
"Piccolo?!" Gohan immediatly blurted out as he saw a Namek that looked very similiar to his sensei.  
  
"No...I'm Nail," The Namek said.  
  
"Ohh..." Gohan replied, saddened a bit.  
  
"KRILLEN!!!! GOHAN!!!" A voice shouted.  
  
Bulma landed in front of them a hugged each of them. She grinned happily.  
  
"B-Bulma!" Gohna grinned. "Where have you been?!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta let me go anywhere on the planet. Isn't Veggie-chan cool?" Bulma said, getting shocked looks from her two friends.  
  
"Cool?! That guy's a murderer!" Krillen said.  
  
"So? He was nice to me."  
  
"You always think everyone's nice to you," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Well, they are!" Bulma retorted.  
  
"What's with the different outfit?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Oh it's the same as Vegeta's! Except his is gold tipped boots," Bulma beamed.  
  
But then her curiosity led her away from the two and she entered the small building.  
  
"You can't go in there!" Nail said, but it was too late.  
  
Bulma entered with the others following. She smiled brightly at the eldest Namek.  
  
"Hi!" Bulma greeted. "I'm Bulma. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Guru," He said in an old, wise voice, "And this next to me is Dende."  
  
She looked and saw a small Namek and he waved happily at her.  
  
"So..." Bulma said as she looked around.  
  
"Mr. Guru...sir?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Call me Guru please. And yes?"  
  
"I have this dragonball and I need to hide it," Gohan said, "and this looks like a good place. Because we're looking for the dragonballs to bring back our friends. Also, we need to hide it from those bad guys."  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma agreed. "So...pllleeeeeassssseeeee?"  
  
Guru laughed. "Of course, of course. Now, I think I can help you though....um you come here." He said to Krillen.  
  
"Yes you...?"  
  
"Krillen," Krillen said.  
  
"Aw yes, Krillen. I will bring out the hidden power in you three," Guru said.  
  
He put his hand over Krillen's head. Krillen's eyes widened as he felt different...he stumbled back towards them and gasped, "T-that was amazing!" Guru only smiled.  
  
"And you," He pointed to Gohan.  
  
"I'm Gohan."  
  
"You have much power, Guru said as the same white light that had been over Krillen. After the light ended Gohan fell to the ground, gasping.  
  
"I-incredible," Gohan said as Krillen helped him up.  
  
"Now you, young one, Bulma," Guru said.  
  
Bulma grinned happily and skipped happily to him. The same white light engulfed her body and she did the same as Gohan, went to the floor in large gasps.  
  
"Bulma, you and your brother have substantial hidden power that is waiting to be out!" Guru said, "Nearly the exact same hidden power. I can't bring all of it out, but that will get you a lot stronger."  
  
"Really?" Bulma grinned. "What about Krillen?"  
  
"He will be much stronger too. But you can not access that power right away. It might take some time," Guru said.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"  
  
They heard the shout and the three rushed out. They saw Vegeta say...  
  
"Damn it I want that dragonball!!!"  
  
"Veggie-chan!" Bulma said and ran to him.  
  
But Gohan held her back. "Bulma, what the heck did you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Le' me go! I wanna go to Princey-chan." Bulma struggled. "LE' GO!"  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile Goku was clutching the ground in pain. He had been in that exact same spot for about three minutes. The gravity had went to 100 and it was excruciating. He yelled in pain and moved around a bit. He went over to the gravity changer slowly. He reached it in 5 minutes and gasped as the gravity seemed to lighten again.  
  
He crawled over to where his senzu beans were. He chewed it quickly. He was suprised he could move in the 100 X gravity! Goku grinned. He put it back up to 100 and fell. He scurried up and began doing pushups. *Amazing! I could keep this up!*  
  
~  
  
"Hand over the dragonball! You fuckin' little hybrid boy stole it from me!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Hey watch your language!" Krillen snapped. "Bulma and Gohan are only kids."  
  
"I don't care!" Vegeta snapped back.  
  
Gohan let go of her and she glared at him. "Veggie-chan why do you look so worried?"  
  
"The Ginyu Force is coming! All of them each are as strong as me! Can't you sense them?!" Vegeta said.  
  
And they did feel it.  
  
"So give me your dragonball!" Vegeta demanded. They didn't move. "Would you like to deal with 5 men as strong as me or an immortal me?!"  
  
*Actually I'd go for the five,* Gohan thought.  
  
"Just give him the dragonball, Krillen," Bulma said.  
  
"Er..I don't know," Krillen said. "I'll follow you to your other dragonballs, but I'm not promising anything!"  
  
"Fine. Just come on," Vegeta barked as Krillen tucked the ball under his arm and they follow him.  
  
"Princey-chan," Bulma said as she caught up to him. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"What do you think?" Vegeta growled, annoyed.  
  
"What's wrong wif' you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Hurry up!" Vegeta yelled at Krillen and Gohan that were behind.  
  
"Hey there was this blue alien with green hair...I met him. He really had a- "  
  
"That fool Zarbon? I killed him already. I followed that brat, but I came upon him. I killed him then flew back over here," Vegeta seemed to gloat. "and he doesn't even have a body anymore."  
  
"Um...that's great," Bulma said, moving a little ways from Vegeta.  
  
They dropped and began running towards the dragonballs, but they stopped as five aliens stepped in front of them. Vegeta growled, *I'm too late damn it!!* Then they....  
  
"I am Jeice!" The orange one with white hair said as he struck a pose.  
  
"I'm Recoome!" Another stupid pose. This guy had a strong built, and he was tall!  
  
"Burter!"  
  
"Guldo!"  
  
"And I am Ginyu!!!!!"  
  
"And we are...."  
  
"THE GINYU FORCE!" They all shouted.  
  
They began shimmering. Bulma tried hard not to laugh. Vegeta had a disgusted look on his face. Gohan and Krillen well...they blinked several times. Then Bulma began laughing and couldn't stop. Ginyu accidently fell and they began yelling at each other.  
  
"T-that was so....so stupid!" Bulma said in between laughs.  
  
"Shut up," Gohan whispered.  
  
Bulma stopped and then realized that they were the strong warriors from the Ginyu Force. But the Ginyu Force didn't hear what she said and why she was laughing. Were they that stupid?  
  
Vegeta thought, *I can't let them get the dragonball!*  
  
He did a quick turn and threw it far.  
  
"Burter is the fastest. Just watch," Jeice said smugly.  
  
Burter shot off and came 5 seconds later with the dragonball in hand. Bulma gasped. Gohan growled, *Oh shoot!* Krillen gulped. And Vegeta clenched his fists and grit his teeth.  
  
"Destroy the ball!" Vegeta yelled at Krillen.  
  
Krillen nodded, but time stopped 5 inches before his hand hit the ball. Guldo smirked and quickly got the ball as time stopped and went back to his spot. Then Krillen's hand hit nothing. The 5 members of the force laughed. Bulma gaped, *H-how the heck did they do that?*  
  
"Princey-chan...w-what'd 'e do?" Bulma said as she stood behind him and clung to his leg.  
  
"That green frog has the power to stop time," Vegeta said.  
  
"What?!" Gohan, Bulma, and Krillen said at once.  
  
"Cap'ain," Jeice said, "are you going to ge' 'em to Frieza?"  
  
"Yes, here give me the balls," Ginyu said. When he got them he smirked. "Now don't be too rough, boys!" Then he was off.  
  
"Hey, what are two kids doing here?" Burter asked. "The boy I can tell can fight, but I don't know about the girl. She looks younger than him!"  
  
"HEY!" Bulma yelled. "I can fight!!!! Just 'cuz I'm a young girl doesn't mean I got no strength!!"  
  
"Spunk too, eh?" Jeice added.  
  
"Soo....who gets to fight Vegeta first?" Burter asked.  
  
"Me!" Recoome said.  
  
"No ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"MMEE!!!"  
  
"NNNNOOO MEEEEE!"  
  
"MMMMEEE!"  
  
"I know a way to settle this," Jeice said.  
  
The others seemed to know what they were thinking. There was a pause then they huddled together and then worked it out by....er...playing rock, paper scizzors?! *Anime faint* from the others.  
  
"Rock! Hah! Rock beats scizzors!" Recoome said. "So I get to go against Vegeta!"  
  
"Paper!" Guldo said. "I go second and I'm going against that bald guy, the boy, and his sister."  
  
"Aww..." Jeice and Burter sighed.  
  
"Can I go first?" Guldo asked. "Let the kiddies go first!"  
  
"You mean your a kiddie?" Recoome laughed.  
  
"No!" Guldo said, his cheeks getting red, "I mean THEM not me!"  
  
"Go ahead. My fight with that Prince can wait," Recoome shrugged. "Just hurry up!"  
  
"Good," Guldo smirked.  
  
"Great we get to go against a frog," Bulma muttered.  
  
"Bulma, I don't want you to fight," Krillen and Gohan said at once.  
  
"What?! Just because I'm a kid AND a girl doesn't mean I'm as strong as you guys! I'm stronger than you, Krillen! And I'm practically as strong as my brother! SO WHY NOT?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," Gohan replied softly. "Please? And Piccolo said for me to take care of you. I don't want you to get killed or hurt. Just don't..."  
  
"Gohan..." Bulma sighed. "If it means that much to you...I guess I won't interfere."  
  
Gohan smiled and hugged her. "Thanks B-chan."  
  
"Alright let's fight," Guldo said. "It's not like I wanted to hurt a little girl anyways."  
  
Gohan thought, *This'll be a breeze. I can't even sense him having a high power level.*  
  
Krillen went first and hit Guldo across the jaw. Guldo flew back and hit a tree. He hopped up and yelled something. A yellow blast came out of his hands and shot towards them. Gohan quickly fazed behind Guldo while he was looking in the clouds of dust, and Gohan hit him in the back. Guldo struggled up and thought, *I didn't think they were this hard. I'll do my trick then...*  
  
"Yeah! Go Gohan!" Bulma cheered as her tail waved happily behind her.  
  
Vegeta said, "They're underestimating that freak."  
  
"You mean he's stronger?"  
  
"No. Not that," Vegeta said as they watched the fight on a mountain they had flew on to stay out of the way.  
  
Gohan smirked, "Ready Krillen?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
They both moved with lighting speed back and forth and Guldo lost their site. He looked panicky and looked left and right for them. Then he decided to..  
  
Guldo took a deep breath then said, "Time freeze!"  
  
They were on the right and left of him. He sighed, *If I had done that a second too late then I would have been gone for sure. He held his breath and began running. He hid behind a small hill that wasn't that far. He took a breath and time flowed normally again.  
  
Everyone looked around and wondered where Guldo could have gone. Gohan and Krillen followed his power level and looked at each other. Guldo looked up and froze, *What am I going do?!* He quickly ran back to where he started. Gohan and Krillen went straight at him, but Guldo held his breath.  
  
"Time Freeza!" Guldo yelled again.  
  
He smirked, *I have the perfect thing for them.*  
  
When time came back to normal Krillen and Gohan couldn't move. They were in something that looked like a cloud. And they couldn't move at all. It was like their bodies were frozen! Or paralyzed. Guldo laughed at them.  
  
"They should have known better than to go head on," Vegeta said aloud.  
  
"I-I can't move," Gohan said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Me neither," Krillen said.  
  
They were frozen in midair. "AAHHH!" They both yelled as they tried to get out, but they couldn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" Guldo grinned. "Let's see...how should I finish you off?"  
  
"Can you hurry up, Guldo?" Recoome said. "I wanna fight Vegeta y'know!"  
  
"Hold on, hold on," Guldo said. He quickly went to a tree and slashed it in half with his mind. Then moving tree with his mind Guldo pointed it at Gohan and Krillen.  
  
"GOHAN, KRILLEN!" Bulma shouted as she tried to go.  
  
Vegeta held her back. "You promised not to interfere."  
  
"But they need help!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Meet your end!" Guldo yelled as the tree shot towards them.'  
  
But the tree fell...it didn't hit either. Bulma looked around for Vegeta. *Hey, where'd he go?*  
  
They heard laughing. "So, it's time for me to settle a score."  
  
Everyone looked and saw Vegeta looking down at Guldo. Guldo's lip was bleeding and he looked a bit bruised up. Bulma grinned, *See I told them he wasn't so bad after all!*  
  
"W-why'd you save them?" Guldo asked, getting up and then taunted, "Has the Prince finally grown a soft side?"  
  
"No," Vegeta shook his head, "Like I said I need to settle a score with you. Don't you remember? Good. You're goin' in the NEXT DIMENSION!!" A blast came out of his fingertips and killed Guldo out of the air. Gohan and Krillen were released and looked shocked. Both of them were lost for words.  
  
"See I told you he wasn't that bad!" Bulma said a little ways from them.  
  
"I didn't do it for your friends," Vegeta growled, "It was something long ago. None of your concern."  
  
"Hey!" Burter growled. "Now we don't have all of our members! Guess you'll just have to pay-"  
  
"-by my hands!" Recoome said as he walked near them.  
  
"I'll defeat you," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Don't be so sure," Vegeta sneered.  
  
~  
  
Goku awoke from the computer saying, "15 minutes until landing." His face turned into a determined expression. *I just hope I'm not too late. I hope Bulma is all right.* He flashed his face with water to awaken himself and looked into his closet.  
  
"What to wear," He talked to himself.  
  
Yep, a lot of variety. Espcecially when the closet is filled with the same dark orange gi and dark navy boots. Goku grinned happily and put them on. *I can't wait to tell them the kinds of abilites I have!*  
  
~  
  
Vegeta crashed into a rock and could barely lift himself up. *How can he be that strong? Impossible! They're even stronger than me! Damn this is going to be hard. Where is that fool Kakarott when you need him? Not that he could help. If I couldn't then there is no way he could defeat them himself. But I don't think I can fight anymore...*  
  
Gohan yelled, "Hey come on over here! I'm ready to fight you. Leave Vegeta alone!"  
  
"Impatient are we?" Recoome laughed. "Alright, I'm comin'."  
  
Gohan growled and lunged at him. He kicked him in the stomach. Recoome was sent backwards into a huge rock. Gohan grit his teeth and yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" The blast came from his palms and hurled towards Recoome. Recoome didn't even get out of the way. Gohan watched as the dust clear up, but there was no sign of him.  
  
"Gohan, watch out!" Krillen yelled.  
  
Gohan looked behind him, but Recoome's hit didn't connect as Krillen shoved the Ginyuu member away. Recoome growled and kicked Krillen hard. Krillen cried out in pain. Bulma looked on in horror. *Krillen!*  
  
"I-I think my back is broken! You can do it Gohan," Krillen said.  
  
*I'll try...* Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan sent several gold ki blasts to Recoome, but he looked unscathed. Gohan yelled and punches him in the mouth...causing a couple teeth to come out. Bulma grinned, *That'll teach 'im!* Her tail swung out from behind her. She wanted to fight.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!" Bulma yelled out.  
  
Gohan was being severely beaten. He tried to get up, but ended up falling. Bulma's ki spiked up. "GOHAN get up!! You can do it!" *Come on Gohan...please just do it!* "NO!" Recoome sent a blast going to the beaten Gohan. *I can't take it! PROMISES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN!*  
  
She got in front of the blast and put her arms in front of her. The blast didn't hurt her because Recoome hadn't shot it really hard at all. Bulma put her arms down and looked at the suprised Recoome. Bulma got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Bulma don't," Gohan said weakly.  
  
"Stop being stubborn!" Bulma growled. "You need help! And daddy needs to come soon so I'll try and stall.....well he is coming, right?"  
  
Recoome sent a quick punch at her and she flew a few yards away, skidding on the ground. Bulma growled and got up quickly, much to everyone's suprise. No one thought she could be this strong to hold out.  
  
"Hey! Do you know what a suckerpunch is?" Bulma growled, rubbing her cheek. "It's a punch where I'm not ready! So wait ALL RIGHT?!"  
  
Recoome backed away a little. *What a loud voice. Sheesh.*  
  
Bulma smirked, "All right, NOW I'm ready."  
  
~  
  
A/N: R-e-v-i-e-w 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ, or DBGT. This goes for every chapter.  
  
_ *  
  
Bulma Son  
  
**  
  
Ages THIS chapter:  
  
Vegeta: 18 Goku: 21 Chi: 23 Bulma: 5 Gohan: 6  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry if I don't go in too much detail and skip a lot of things, but I want to get some of this saga over with. And I apologize if I mess up any! Thanks!!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 5 - Calling The Dragon  
  
*  
  
Bulma started powering up. Her red aura flared and their scouters kept beeping. All of them were suprised. Even Vegeta. He thought, *I didn't know she was THIS strong. How did all the sudden she get so strong? Maybe I should ask her....just because I'm weak doesn't mean I can't talk anyway.*  
  
"Girl," Vegeta called weakly.  
  
Bulma turned around. "Yeah, Veggie-chan?"  
  
"How did you get so strong fast?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Guru awakened my hidden powers. Isn't that cool?! And I gotsta release 'em sometime. I dunno when," Bulma explained. Vegeta only nodded. *Guru? Who the hell is that? Must be some old Namek. Yeah, probably. That's it.*  
  
"I don't have all day," Recoome said.  
  
"Hey, er...guess what," Bulma said. *I've got to stall him so daddy can get here. Is he even close?!*  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gotta smudge if mud on your cheek," Bulma lied.  
  
"Huh?" Recoome said as he made a move to get it off.  
  
"Sucker," she muttered.  
  
Then Bulma charged at him and kicked him in the stomach. She caught him off guard and tried to put as many hits in as possible. After a few kicks and hits he punches her and she skidded along the ground. Bulma wiped the blood from her mouth. *Daddy, where are you?!*  
  
Recoome caught her off guard as she thought and punches her in the stomach. She yelled out in pain and was quick and kicked him in the stomach. She was fast since she was small...and plus she was a girl and female saiyans had a lot of speed.  
  
Bulma made a crater in the ground and groaned in pain. She got up and noticed Gohan was back on his feet. He looked at her and she looked at him. They looked away. They saw Recoome. He saw them. Recoome smirked. Bulma frowned. Gohan frowned. Vegeta sighed. Krillen clenched his fists. (a/n: LoL )  
  
Gohan launched at Recoome, but was Recoome wasn't ready. But he barely moved anyway because of Gh's lack of strength. Bulma growled and walked up to Recoome. *I know something that'll stall him for a minute or so...hm...* She smirked evilly. Vegeta smirked as he saw that saiyan look go past her eyes.  
  
Bulma quickly went in front of Recoome....and kicked him in the nuts. He fell on his knees and began rolling in the grass. Bulma raised an eyebrow. *Freak.* Vegeta thought, *Oooo he's gonna be mad.* Recoome got up, but fell again, earning snickers from Burter and Jeice.  
  
"YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR MESSING WITH ME!!!!" Recoome shouted as he ran at Bulma.  
  
~  
  
"Thank you for riding in a Capsule Corporation space ship," The computer said.  
  
Goku stepped out into the breeze. He closed his eyes and looked around for any kis. Mostly Gohan, Krillen, or Bulma. He looked in one direction. *That ki must be Frieza...alright....is that....That's them!* Goku shot off in that direction. He could hardly even be seen while he flew. When he reached them he only looked like a red blur. Goku growled, *That big guy better lay off my daughter!*  
  
Goku pushed Recoome aside as he went to his daughter. She was coughing, but she struggled up and grinned happily at him. The Ginyu members were confused by this man...well what they thought was. Goku quickly began to dig something out of a small sack. A....A senzu bean!  
  
"Daddy, you're here!" Bulma grinned happily. "I knew you'd come."  
  
"Good timing, huh? It was pretty hard to find you guyses ki since you were all weakened. Here eat this, Bulma," Goku said.  
  
"Thanks," She replied and ate it. She instantly healed.  
  
"Nice outfit," Goku commented.  
  
"It's almost exactly like Princey-chan's!" Bulma said proudly.  
  
*It's just like her to befriend an enemy,* Goku thought, grinning still.  
  
"Gohan needs one too," Bulma said, pointing to Gohan's unconsiouns body.  
  
Goku rushed to him and made him chew a beam. Gohan opened his eyes and smiled. "Daddy? You came!"  
  
"Of course. I'd never let anyone kill you guys," Goku said.  
  
"So you decided to come after all, Kakarott," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Hey Krill," Goku said as he handed him a senzu bean.  
  
"Thanks," Krillen said as he got up.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?!" Recoome asked.  
  
"It's none of your concern. Now I'm going to defeat all of you," Goku smirked. "...But first....Vegeta catch!"  
  
Vegeta quickly caught the senzu bean. "EAT IT," Goku instructed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and shrugged, *Oh well, what have I got to lose?* He was amazed as he was instantly healed. *W-what was that? Strange. Really strange....*  
  
"So, what have I missed?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well...Vegeta teamed up with us and...er...I'm not very good at explaining things," Krillen said as he put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Don't worry Krillen," Goku smiled, "I'll just read your mind."  
  
Krillen gave him a blank look as Goku put his hand on Krillen's head. Goku closed his eyes and all the thoughts came clearly to him. Goku nodded, Krillen gave another confused look.  
  
"How did you do that?" Krillen asked, shocked.  
  
"Oh I just sort of learned it. Actually I just tried it out now," Goku laughed, "and plus I was trainin' in 100 X gravity. Isn't that awesome? It really builds up your strength."  
  
"100 X Gravity?!" Krillen and Gohan shouted in suprise.  
  
"That's awesome, daddy," Bulma remarked.  
  
"Thanks," Goku said, "now I gotta take care of these guys."  
  
"But dad these guys are really strong," Gohan informed.  
  
"No need to worry, son. I'm stronger," Goku said confidently. "I promise. Now go look for the dragonballs, alright?"  
  
"Mm k," Gohan nodded.  
  
"Let's go, guys," Bulma said to Krillen and Gohan. "Good luck dad!" she added.  
  
"So Vegeta, you wanna come and help me defeat 'em?" Goku asked, not that he needed help.  
  
"You can take care of them yourself. I'll join if I feel like it," Vegeta said as he crossed his arms and looked at Goku in disgust. *Stupid Kakarott. Does he honestly think he can defeat the Ginyu Force? Maybe I'll witness his defeat for the hell of it.*  
  
~  
  
Bulma, Gohan, and Krillen arrived where ChiChi was so they could get the dragonball radar from her. She instantly got up and went over to them.  
  
"Where have you guys been?! I've been sitting here and really getting worried. Oh hey Bulma, I'm glad you're alright! Anyway, can we leave yet?! I'm sick and tired of-"  
  
"Mommy," Bulma interrupted, "we need the dragon radar. Pllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?"  
  
ChiChi sighed. "Well, alright. Here."  
  
"Thanks...oh and I want to ask you what something means," Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"What does the word fuck mean?" She asked. Everyone's jaw hit the ground.  
  
~  
  
"Kakarott, you fool!" Vegeta yelled. "You let Jeice get away and now he'll get their captain!"  
  
"Wha?" Goku mentally smacked himself. "Oh yeah..."  
  
*He's such a stupid idiot baka!!!!!!!!!* Vegeta thought.  
  
Jeice and the leader, Ginyu, came back.  
  
"Well, looks like your luck has ended," Ginyu smirked, "because I'll beat you."  
  
"Kakarott, I'll be off," Vegeta said.  
  
"What?!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta laughed at him. "Did you actually think I'd help you? You really are a fool!"  
  
With that Vegeta left him to Ginyu and Jeice. Goku sighed, *I shoulda known I guess. But I thought he would at least fight. Well, I can take care of these guys myself then.*  
  
~  
  
Bulma and the others left as soon as ChiChi started screaming at Krillen and Gohan asking where she got to know that word. They ended up finding all seven balls in one location.  
  
"Hey, I think the dragonballs are in the dirt," Bulma said.  
  
"Let's start digging!" Gohan grinned happily.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta arrived at Frieza's ship and watched as they looked at the seven dragonballs. *I thought Frieza would have made the wish by now...oh well his loss. But as soon as they let the dragon loose I'll make my wish for immortality! Mwahahahaha!!!*  
  
"Arise Dragon!!" Krillen said, grinning stupidly.  
  
The dragonballs didn't do anything. Their smiles vanished. Vegeta thought, *Is that the password? Why aren't the dragonballs doing anything?* Krillen scratched his head in confusion, *Why didn't it work? Didn't I say the right thing??*  
  
"Uh...Krillen," Bulma said, "Remember when Dende was talking to Nail while Guru released your hidden energy? Well, I heard them saying the dragonballs needed a specific password or something."  
  
"Oh..." Krillen sighed. "Man, this is terrible."  
  
Bulma looked up, *Hmmm...do I sense Princey-chan?* She grinned and was ready to look for him around, but something else happened.  
  
"Daddy!!" Gohan grinned.  
  
Bulma turned around. Goku looked different somehow. Jeice was with him, and Goku had a scouter on. Krillen and Gohan seemed certain it was Goku.  
  
"Yep, it's me. Your dad," Goku said.  
  
"No it isn't," Bulma spoke up. "Y-you don't look like him." But her voice was still uncertain.  
  
"Yes it is," Krillen said. "He sure looks like him. And did Jeice join our side?"  
  
"Yes," Goku grinned...evilly.  
  
"No he isn't!" Bulma persisted. "His voice is different."  
  
"Well isn't she the smart one?" Jeice smirked.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Ginyu in Goku's body smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself."  
  
Jeice went into a pose, "I am Jeice!"  
  
"I am Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu said.  
  
"And together we are the..."  
  
"GINYY FORCE!!" They said in unison, shimmering.  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
"That didn' seem ri' with ou' the others," Jeice frowned.  
  
"Yeah.." Ginyu frowned, too.  
  
"Stop playing games, dad," Gohan said, denying the truth.  
  
"Me, play games? You're wrong kid," Evil Goku laughed.  
  
Bulma clenched her fists. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO DADDY?!?!"  
  
"Let's just say we won't be seeing him for a while," He answered.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile the real Goku was trapped in the hideous body of Goku. "I've got to go warn the others," Goku said to himself. "I need to go." He struggled flying, his hand went over the pain. He kept going though. "I won't let him do anything."  
  
~  
  
*What the hell?* Vegeta thought. *Kakarott...Ginyu? I wonder what's happening...*  
  
Bulma charged at Ginyu and kicked him in the side. He skidded along the ground and got up, then brushed himself off. Then the fake Goku grinned. *If that Goku guy can make his body go up to 180,000 then I'll be able to go that too! This'll teach the brats. But first I could probably beat them without powering up. And I do look a lot better.*  
  
Ginyu grinned. "If that Goku character can make this body go up to 180,000 then I'll be able to, also! Jeice, here catch!" He threw his scouter to him. "Now watch my power!!" ( evil laughter in the backround. )  
  
"A'igh cap'ain," Jeice said.  
  
Bulma took a step back. "I told you guys," she muttered.  
  
A blue aura surrounded Ginyu as he clenched his fists and powered up, and laughing at the same time. Vegeta rolled his eyes, *What an idiot. He can't do it.* Ginyu stopped and looked at Jeice, the scouter stopped beeping immediatly.  
  
"Jeice, what is my power level?" Ginyu grinned.  
  
"Uh...20,000 sir," Jeice said.  
  
"See, my awesome power!! Now you don't stand a chance!! HAHAH - wha did you say?" Ginyu stopped.  
  
"20,000," Jeice shouted over to him.  
  
Ginyu paled. "T-twenty t-thousand?"  
  
Bulma glared at him, "Come on, guys. We can beat 'im."  
  
~  
  
Goku arrived where they were. No one noticed him yet. *I made it...* He smiled weakly. He hated being in Ginyu's body. It just wasn't him. He flew over to them and noticed the shock looks of them. Ginyu scowled at him. Vegeta was hiding still and raised an eyebrow. *What the heck? Two of them...or what?* Ginyu was beat up a little. Jeice just stood and watched.  
  
"Jeice, you are going to help, alright?!" Ginyu ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Jeice replied.  
  
Bulma thought, *Jeice is stronger than all of us! This is bad..*  
  
"Dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Goku replied.  
  
Gohan got horrible visions of what his life would be like if he had a purple father. Bulma thought the same. And if you had to bring your parents to school...well, that was just weird.  
  
Bulma balled up her fists and charged at Jeice. She threw a barrage of punches and kicks. Gohan, Krillen, and Goku took on Ginyu. But Ginyu started to unlock a lot of the powers in Goku's body, but Goku was also doing the same in Ginyu's body. And Vegeta just stood in his hiding place and watched.  
  
Jeice laughed at her. "Girl, do you actually think you can win?"  
  
Bulma growled. She thought, *Why isn't Vegeta helping? I can sense him...*  
  
Jeice elbowed her and she fell to the ground, making a crater. She groaned and got up.  
  
"Am I too much for ya?" Jeice chuckled.  
  
"No," Bulma got up and flew at him.  
  
She tried to hit him, but he just hit her and she fell to the ground and winced. Jeice hovered over her and grinned victoriously. She got up, but when she did he hit her across the face and she fell again. This repeated about 4 times. The 4th time she held her face and got up, but she ended up falling again. Jeice held a ki blast in front of her face.  
  
He grinned, "Goodbye."  
  
"VVEEGGEETTAA!!!!" Bulma yelled for him, knowing he was watching the whole time.  
  
As soon as he was called, for some strange reason, he came and hit Jeice's blast away. Jeice didn't expect this at all. Bulma opened her eyes and sighed in relief. *Thank Kami for Vegeta. Man, I gotta get up.* She quickly got up and watched the battle.  
  
Vegeta had finished off Jeice and was now beating up on Ginyu. Ginyu was beaten up pretty bad by now. Ginyu was inwardly smirking, *Ha, I'll just switch bodied with Prince-boy here. Just for the right timing...now's good.*  
  
Ginyu yelled, "CHANGE!"  
  
As soon as he said the word a yellow blast came from his mouth. Goku quickly flew up right in front of Vegeta. The yellow blast from Ginyu's mouth came into Goku's mouth. They switched back bodies. Goku, who was seriously injured, hit the ground hard and Ginyu was back in his body and he stayed flying.  
  
"I did it," Goku smiled from his spot on the ground.  
  
"NO!" Ginyu growled. "I'm in my own body again."  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked confused. "So Kakarott is Kakarott again and Ginyu is Ginyu again."  
  
"Daddy!" Bulma grinned. "You're back!"  
  
"Yeah," Goku said. "And glad, too."  
  
*I'll just switch again,* Ginyu thought.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. Are you two scared too keep fighting?" Ginyu goaded him to fight.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Vegeta smirked, "I can defeat you with my hands tied behind my back."  
  
"Come on," Ginyu said.  
  
Vegeta started flying at him.  
  
"CHANGE!!" Ginyu yelled again.  
  
"NO!! VEGETA MOVE!!" Goku yelled. *I gotta think fast.*  
  
Goku quickly looked for something and then grabbed a frog. He hurtled the poor frog into the air. It went in front of the suprised Prince. Ginyu paled deeply. *Oh no,* was his last thought. He switched bodied with the frog. Vegeta watched as the frog - which was now in captain Ginyu's body - hop onto the ground and hop away. Ginyu hopped away too.  
  
"You did it daddy!" Bulma grinned happily.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta said aloud as he thought it. *So Ginyu can switch bodies? That means Kakarott saved me from being in that monstrous body.*  
  
Vegeta flew back down. "Hmph. Well, come on. Bring Kakarott so he can be healed."  
  
Krillen and Gohan exhanged hesitant looks. Bulma immediatly skipped to Vegeta, expecting the other two to carry Goku. Gohan and Krillen gave in and followed Vegeta while carrying Goku.  
  
"Veggie-chan, where are we going?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta flew up and looked back. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Krillen asked.  
  
"If you want Kakarott to be healed then you should follow," Vegeta answered, entering the ship.  
  
"Come on," Bulma yelled at them, following Vegeta.  
  
Both of them rolled their eyes. Bulma just had to befriend the enemy. They quickly entered too. Vegeta led them into a room. A rejuvenation tank lay in the room. But something else had caught the third class saiyan's eye. It also caught Bulma's eye. It was sharp and pointy. And it was a shot. Both thought, *It's not a....a....A...*  
  
"A NEEDLE!!" Goku and Bulma exclaimed. ( They both had a fear of it. Bulma got that from Goku. )  
  
Bulma ran out and Goku struggled out of Gohan's grip. Vegeta couldn't help, but chuckled. He was still digusted that they would be scared of it. *Tch, a saiyan scared of a needle? That is pathetic. I've had plenty of shots before. Stupid idiot third class.*  
  
"I'm not going to give either of you a shot," Vegeta said, now rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh Kami," Gohan mumbled and shook his head at his two family members.  
  
Both sighed in relief. Goku was quickly put into the rejuvenation tank.  
  
"Follow me," Vegeta said again.  
  
All of them followed Vegeta. They were led into a room where there was armor. It wasn't like Vegeta or Bulma's armor because these had shoulder pads. These were the kind Vegeta had on when he had arrived on Earth the first time. Bulma really didn't need to change because her armor wasn't torn or hit through.at all. Neither was Vegeta's, but their gloves were a bit torn.  
  
"Here put on this," He handed Gohan and Krillen some armor.  
  
Bulma looked at him. "What about me?"  
  
"You already have armor on, but you can change gloves. Hold on," Vegeta said, then he exited the room.  
  
When he came back he tossed her some white gloves then put some on himself. She thanked him and began to annoy him once again. Gohan and Krillen started talking about the cool armor they were wearing.  
  
"What's your last name?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't have one," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because saiyans don't need one."  
  
"Why? My daddy has one."  
  
"He was raised on Earth and someone probably gave him one," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Oh....so did there used to be any dogs on your planet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't you have any pets?"  
  
"If you count the slaves."  
  
"You had slaves?" Bulma asked, curious.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were they aliens?"  
  
"Some."  
  
"What were their names and stuff?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. I'm a warrior. I don't need one," Vegeta growled, fully annoyed.  
  
"You never loved anyone? What about your daddy and mommy?"  
  
"No. My mother died and my father was a bastard," Vegeta growled.  
  
"oh...okay...so what's your last name?"  
  
"You already asked that question!!! Can you shut up?!?!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry," Bulma grinned at him.  
  
Vegeta leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. *I'm so tired. I need some sleep so I can get my strength back. If I went against Frieza now then I'd lose in a second. And if that girl asks me one more question I'll probably go crazy!!!* Bulma watched him and thought, *I wonder whatsa matter with him. I think he's a bit tired. So am I...*  
  
Gohan and Krillen went outside. Vegeta stayed inside along with Bulma. She stared at her father's form in the tank and Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled from the doorway of the room. He quickly got out and went to go outside.  
  
"I'm going to get the password from Guru," Krillen got up and levitated a bit.  
  
"Are you sure, Krillen?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah," He replied and blasted off.  
  
Gohan got up and grinned. He started fantasizing about him being the strongest man in the world. He imagined himself in a cape. Gohan started punching around a bit. He was grinning stupidly. Man if anyone saw this...and Vegeta was. And Vegeta would have cracked up, but he didn't want to be noticed just yet.  
  
"I am the strongest ever!!" Gohan said to himself. He started a pose. "Super Gohan!"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit.  
  
Gohan sensed someone and looked behind him. He turned red when he saw Vegeta leaning against the ship's door, crossing his arms and chuckling at him. Gohan turned more red, *I can't believe I just said that with him there...and did some poses. Oh kami...he makes me feel so stupid. Stupid Vegeta just has to invade my space.*  
  
Vegeta went to go inside and Gohan glared at his back. Vegeta turned around and glared at him, and Gohan quickly looked the other way. He was a bit afraid of Vegeta still, but Bulma wasn't. This amused Vegeta as he smirked again and went back inside. Gohan sighed in relief and sat on a dragonball.  
  
Veg went back inside and Bulma was sitting in the room, gazing out the window. Vegeta leaned against the rejuvenation tank. He set a strange clock beside him and fell asleep that was set for 30 minutes. Bulma went outside and saw Krillen and Dende come. She walked up to them.  
  
"Come on, Bulma," Gohan said, "we're going to call the dragon away from here. Help carry the dragonballs."  
  
"B-but what about Vegeta?" Bulma hesitated.  
  
"What about him? He'll wish for immortality and kill us all," Krillen replied.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Come on," Dende said, "we have to hurry."  
  
They went far away from Frieza's ship and began to call the dragon. Since Dende only knew the language he called the dragon.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber; you have three wishes," The dragon said.  
  
"Dende, wish for Chiatzo, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo back," Krillen said.  
  
Dende said the wish in the namek language.  
  
"I can not grant your wish. Only one may be brought back at a time," The dragon replied.  
  
"What?! Which three are we going to pick?" Gohan asked.  
  
"D-do you feel that?" Krillen stuttered.  
  
"IT'S VEGETA!! And I bet he's mad," Gohan said. "Oh man...we have to hurry!"  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Me!!" Yamcha said.  
  
"No me!" Tien argued.  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
Piccolo growled, "It has to be me. King Kai, let me tell them."  
  
"No way!" everyone said at once.  
  
"LET ME NOW!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
Everyone backed away. King Kai said, "O-okay Piccolo."  
  
~  
  
~Gohan?~ Piccolo said through King Kai.  
  
"P-Piccolo?!" Gohan grinned. "Where are you?" He looked around.  
  
"I'm speaking through King Kai. And I need you to wish me back," Piccolo said.  
  
"Okay!" Gohan said. "You heard him, Dende. Wish it."  
  
~  
  
"WHAT?!!" Everyone yelled at Piccolo.  
  
"Shut up! The earth Dragonballs will be able to work now. Kami will be back when I'm alive and so will the dragonballs. Then we can make a wish there," Piccolo said.  
  
"Oh," everyone said.  
  
Piccolo's halo dissapeared. But he still was going to talk through King Kai. *I want to see my planet...so I'll ask Gohan to...  
  
~  
  
~Gohan, now wish me back to Namek~  
  
"Okay!" Gohan said.  
  
~  
  
Everyone was ready to strangle Piccolo, but Piccolo only smirked. His body began to blink out of the planet. He quickly waved and he was sent to Namek....  
  
~  
  
"Where is he?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We didn't send him to this spot. He could be anywhere," Bulma frowned.  
  
"Uh oh..." Gohan gulped.  
  
It was Vegeta and he looked really mad.  
  
"Is this how you repay me?" Vegeta sneered. "I give you armor and you turn against me?! How dare you!" Everyone gulped. Even Bulma had gotten scared of him. Vegeta stomped over to them. "I should have killed you before."  
  
"Wait!" Krillen said. "We have one more wish!"  
  
"Krillen!" Gohan yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta stopped and smirked. "All right. Wish for me to have immortality."  
  
"No," Gohan growled, clenching his fists.  
  
"Just wish it," Krillen said, "he can beat Frieza that way."  
  
"Yeah, listen to chrome dome," Vegeta said. "NOW!"  
  
Dende shrunk back. "No! I won't."  
  
Vegeta went over to him and picked him up by the collar. "Do it now or I'll kill all of you."  
  
Dende nodded and began wishing to the dragon, but before he could finish the dragon went away and the balls turned to stone. Dende started crying. "Guru's gone!! He's gone!"  
  
"I don't feel immortal," Vegeta growled, "I can't believe this!! You'll pay! All of you!!"  
  
Bulma froze. She backed up in fear. She wasn't looking at him, but past him. Vegeta thought it was him though. But then he looked at her more closely. Gohan and Krillen noticed and froze too. Vegeta looked back and his eyes widened.  
  
"Frieza..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing! 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Ages: Vegeta: 18 Bulma: 5 Gohan: 6 ~~  
  
It had been hours since the big battle between Frieza, and the Z warriors and Vegeta. During the big fight they had all been wished back to Earth by the Earth dragonballs, and the nameks had been brought back to life and to Earth also. ChiChi was yelling up a storm, the nameks were listening to any news of the battle along with Gohan and Guru telling them, Vegeta leaned against a tree aloof from everybody, and Bulma was also aloof from the others behind a tree where nobody could see her. Vegeta was out in the open where the others could clearly see him while leaning up against a tree. She was in her own thoughts about all of this.  
  
'Dad will beat Frieza. I just know it. And we went behind Vegeta's back and used the dragonballs. It wasn't right to betray him, but if I hadn't he would have gained immortality and destroyed us all. Maybe even me, but he wouldn't have done that...right?' she pondered.  
  
"HEY BULMA!!! BULMA?! HONEY?!" she heard her mom call.  
  
Bulma jumped up and walked into the open, and her mom came up to her. From the corner of her eye she saw Vegeta watching her and they locked eyes for a moment before Vegeta resumed what he had been doing, which had been looking what the others were doing.  
  
"Is daddy gonna to be okay?" Bulma asked hopefully.  
  
"I sure hope so," ChiChi said, hugging her then pulling apart.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma!" and then suddenly Bulma was pounced on. Gohan grinned at her from above. Bulma cracked a grin and shoved him off lightly.  
  
"Hiya Gohan!" Bulma greeted, smiling at him.  
  
"Dad's gonna win! I know he is!" Gohan proclaimed in confidence.  
  
"Gohan!" and then Gohan was enveloped into a hug from ChiChi. Bulma smiled in amusement.  
  
"Guru's talking, mom!" Gohan said, wiggling out of his mom's grip. "Let's go see what happened!"  
  
And then they were off about thirty feet away and seeing what had happened. Bulma watched after them and sighed. She looked at the ground and kicked a rock at a tree next to the one Vegeta was standing by. The tree cut right in half a few seconds later as it went through it. Bulma looked on in surprise and saw some nameks look over, but look accusingly at Vegeta. Bulma hid a laugh, and Vegeta glared at them, just daring them to speak. Bulma skipped off to see what Guru had to tell them, and Vegeta listened intently as he also went closer to hear.  
  
"Namek has been destroyed and I can't feel them anywhere. Frieza is dead, and I'm afraid Goku died on Namek also...I'm so sorry," Guru stated.  
  
Bulma froze, and her heart might've skipped a beat.  
  
"D-Dad?" Bulma whispered. "He's gone? G-gone...?"  
  
"No," Gohan whispered.  
  
"Aww kids," ChiChi rubbed their hair to soothe them. Gohan hugged ChiChi's leg and sniffed slightly.  
  
Bulma backed away just slightly. The nameks were talking. She caught the jest of their talk, but was caught up in her own thoughts. She heard Guru say something to a namek named Murri; something like Murri now had control of the dragonballs. Then Guru dissapeared, or in other words died.  
  
"Well, in a few months when the dragonballs regenerate we'll wish back a new namek, to be transported there, and for Goku to be alive again," Murri announced.  
  
"You mean dad'll come back soon!" Bulma exclaimed, her happiness increased substantially. Murri nodded. "YAY!!!!"  
  
Gohan and Bulma grabbed each others hands and started dancing around joyously and laughing.  
  
"Kakarott's gone?" a voice interrupted everyone.  
  
All eyes turned to Vegeta. Vegeta was smirking, and his eyes showed the same evilness they had seen when he had first come to Earth. Bulma's eyes narrowed, 'He wouldn't dare!' she thought.  
  
"Yes, he is gone," one namek growled quietly, glaring at Vegeta.  
  
"Well, then, everything seems to be fine, huh?" Vegeta laughed, "for me anyway. As for you, I don't think so."  
  
He blasted the namek that had spoken up, and without a second thought. Bulma's eyes widened; she had thought the saiyan had changed at least a little.  
  
"Nobody can hurt me now. I'm stronger than all of you," Vegeta grinned, "you pose no threat."  
  
"Not so fast, Vegeta," Piccolo growled.  
  
Vegeta wasn't fazed, "You think you're stronger than me? Hah! I've *died,* you pathetic namek. Don't you know that when a saiyan is extremely hurt they are much stronger than they ever were when they heal? And the more hurt they are, and then they recover they might as well as be invincible to the people they might not have been able to beat before. And I *died*, which is one of the worst harms you can get, and I've healed. I'm much stronger than I was, and you namek."  
  
"You're bluffing," Piccolo growled.  
  
"Oh, I'm not lying," Vegeta said with a nasty smirk.  
  
Bulma nearly shook with rage. She had thought he was her *friend!* She had been such a fool. Gohan's eyes had narrowed.  
  
"You'll have to take us on first," Gohan spoke up, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"My pleasure," Vegeta replied.  
  
"BUT WHY?!" Bulma outburst angrily, "I thought you were my friend."  
  
"Friend?" Vegeta sneered, "I have no friends, brat."  
  
Bulma started powering up and screamed with rage as an aura surrounded her and surprised all of them.  
  
"BULMA!!" Piccolo shouted, "CONTROL YOURSELF!"  
  
"Right after he dies!" Bulma shouted, charging at Vegeta.  
  
But when she had aimed a punch, he dissapeared, and then she felt a kick from her back and she went right through a tree and into another tree, but she didn't go through that one; it had stopped her. Before Bulma could get up Vegeta appeared in front of her.  
  
"You're going to kill all of us, aren't you?" Bulma whispered, looking with anger, but fear at him.  
  
"No, brat. I plan to keep you and maybe that pathetic brother of yours," Vegeta replied.  
  
Before Bulma could ask why he reappeared back to the others and she lied there in surprise. NO! Vegeta wasn't going to get away with this. He had to have a weakness. There was no way she was going to let him take over the Earth. Her strength started to increase while hidden powers unlocked more. Her hair blew in the wind and she screamed in anger.  
  
Vegeta stopped attacking the others, and everybody seemed to stop what they were doing to look at her growing power. Vegeta's eyes widened. Where was her power coming from?! It was getting enormous by the second! It was nearly matching...his own? But then it stopped. It was obviously stronger than Gohan's now, unless he hadn't seen Gohan's full power yet. How could such a small kid contain such power? It was impossible!  
  
Bulma charged at him with raging eyes.  
  
"Promise not to harm Earth and we won't have to fight," Bulma demanded while she fired kicks and punches at him as he dodged each one.  
  
"Why would I do that? I'm stronger than you," Vegeta said.  
  
"PROMISE!" Bulma yelled at him, "There's no reason to harm Earth anyway! My daddy's not here right now!"  
  
They both stopped, and Bulma looked at him for an answer with a serious face. Vegeta hesitated. Now, he had never thought a second thought to anyone on what he was going to do or not going to do(except maybe Frieza), but right now he just felt like not harming Earth. He didn't exactly know why, but it had something to do with this little kid. She had admired him (he had no idea why), and it appeared as if she was mad because he wasn't the person she had wanted to look up to.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta heard him say.  
  
It surprised everyone to say the least, heck, it even surprised himself.  
  
"I'm not doing it for any of you, and I hate to say it, but this brat has a point. I have no reason to harm this planet without Kakarott being here to see its destruction," Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling even more.  
  
Bulma's guard went down and she smiled. "Thank you, Vegeta."  
  
She hugged his leg. Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Don't hug me, brat," Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma just got off and grinned. "Well, Princey-chan, while you wait for my daddy you can stay at my house. It's way big enough!"  
  
'Talk about mood changes,' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"No way, Bulma!" ChiChi interrupted, "That murder who tried to kill everyone WILL NOT stay in the same house."  
  
"Please, mommy! He agreed not to harm Earth...well until Daddy's back, but please!!! Pretty please mommy!"  
  
"It's not like I want to stay," Vegeta said, "In fact, I'll be fine on my own."  
  
Bulma ignored him, and looked up at her mom with hopeful eyes. "Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaasee, mommy. He promised."  
  
Gohan gulped, "No way! Vegeta can't stay at our house!"  
  
Bulma grinned, "Don't worry, Gohan, I'll protect you."  
  
"Well..alright," ChiChi gave in with a sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
"And this will be your room!" Bulma announced as she showed him around, "There's your bedroom, your bed, your dresser, yadayadayada and blah blah blah." (Bulma did say that yadayada and blah blah)  
  
"Hmmph," Vegeta grunted, looking around the spacey bedroom, "Barely sufficient, but if this is the best you can do, so be it."  
  
"Why're you so grumpy all of the time?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I have my reasons."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Bulma started asking him millions os questions, annoying him further and further. She had already changed into jeans and a t-shirt and washed up.  
  
"What is it with questions?! Does your curiosity ever cease?!" Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma grinned and shook her head(no). "Well then, you can ask me a question. Any question and I'll answer!"  
  
"Okay then...why don't you look like your parents..much?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
He had wondered this quite often actually when he saw her and Goku together. She occasionally showed some similiarities, like the Son grin, the fear of needles from Goku, the saiyan strength and tail, and the shape of ChiChi's eyes and some other facial features, but that was all he saw. The color was just so different...why?  
  
"Cuz I take after my grandparents," Bulma answered, "My hair color is from my grandpa, along with my eye color."  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Vegeta said.  
  
"Here's some clothes. It's the only thing around here that would fit you; we'll get you some more later. They should be in your dresser," Bulma said, "Well, I'll go now. Have fun."  
  
After that she skipped outside to play with Gohan and the namek kids. The nameks were staying for a year until the dragonballs regenerated again, and they weren't sure how long Vegeta was staying.  
  
"Let's play hide n' seek!" Gohan suggested.  
  
"Yeah! That would be fun!" Bulma nodded, along with the namek kid.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta scowled and walked out of his bedroom. His button-up shirt was *pink* and his these ugly pants were yellow! "I hate these Earthling clothes," Vegeta muttered angrily. He hated these clothes, and e absolutely detested this mudball shit of a planet. It was much smaller than his home planet. Earth wasn't even 1/100 of his planet. This planet was pitiful with low technology, except those dino Capsules. And that brat Bulma was getting on his nerves with those questions of hers. He turned a corner and saw Dr. Briefs, Bulma's grandfather/ChiChi's dad. Dr. Briefs was an inch shorter than Vegeta with lavender hair and blue eyes. A black cat sat on his shoulder, staring curiously at Vegeta.  
  
"Well, you must be the young fellow ChiChi was cursing about today," Dr. Briefs laughed, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I can't say the same to you," Vegeta said coldly.  
  
Vegeta walked past him without another word.  
  
"That lad must've been through something harsh in his life, Kitty" Dr. Briefs said sadly to his cat named Kitty, "or maybe that's just how he is."  
  
'Damn Kakarott! Damn him to hell. I know Super Saiyan exists, but I was not the one to achieve it. I will achieve it though, no matter what a legend says; there will not just be one all and powerful. There shall be two Super Saiyans living while I'm still alive,' Vegeta thought to himself, 'I won't let him get away with stealing my destiny; he shall pay for all he's done. Stupid baka.'  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Goku's pod drifted through space. He had just narrowly escaped the planet Namek's destruction. Frieza had probably not survived the explosion. It would be nearly impossible! Suddenly, the planet started getting sucked into a planet's gravity. Goku leaned against the wall, feeling sort of sore and tired from the battle with Frieza.  
  
"Warning! Warning! Ship getting sucked into unknown planet's gravitation pull!" the computer voice warned.  
  
Goku moaned. "Oh man, no way. Just my luck; I hope this planet's people are nice. And I hope they have food."  
  
The ship started going fast into the atmosphere. Goku readied himself for the impact. It made a large crater as it landed. He ended up bumping his head against something and getting knocked out.  
  
The planet was named Yadrot. The people that lived there had green skin, and were very friendly. So, they found Goku unconsious in his pod. The Yadrots that founded him quickly nursed him back to health. So, now he was seen lieing on the bed, with his torn gi on.  
  
"Where am I?" Goku groaned and sat up.  
  
He looked around and his eyes stopped short at some needles. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! I hate hospitals! I hate shots! I WANT OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku jumped up and opened the door, but stopped as he saw two Yadrots just appear in front of him out of thin air. They didn't look like doctors.  
  
"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Goku blurted out, "And I don't like hospitals! You're going to give me a shot and do experiments on me aren't you?!"  
  
The strange beings said something in a different language to each other before turning to Goku; Goku saw them make a short joke and a laugh.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the planet Yadrot. We are peaceful people and we don't like to harm anyone. And we won't give you any shots, or conduct experiments," one of the Yadrots said, laughing at this, "I'm Miles and this is Yanuji."  
  
The Yadrots adult sized ranged from 5' to 5'7. Goku seemed pretty tall to them. Miles looked 5'6, and Yanuji looked small at 5'.  
  
"Oh, well that's a relief," Goku said, breathing a short sigh, "So how'd you just pop in front of me like that?"  
  
"Instant Transmission," Yanuji answered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta walked away from Capsule Corp. He decided to view this damned place of West City. He was about to be out of view when someone appeared in front of him. 'Oh no...not her.'  
  
"Hi, Vegeta! Where ya goin'?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's none of your business," Vegeta said, about to step aside, but she stepped in front of him again; he scowled, "Out of my way."  
  
"If you're going to view the city then I'll show you around. Plus, I have to make sure you don't kill nobody," Bulma stated.  
  
"And why is *this* all you have?" Vegeta said, pulling on his pink shirt, "I'm not a damn variety of flower!!"  
  
"Come on, Veggie, it's the style around here," Bulma said.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Vegeta growled, stalking off.  
  
"Hey, wait up for me!" Bulma said.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking, dad, inviting *Vegeta* into the house," ChiChi complained, "but then again Bulma really wanted him in the house. She's too much like Goku! Giving second chances to enemies!"  
  
"I'm sure he won't be that bad," Dr. Briefs said, "How does Bulma act around him?"  
  
"She practically looks up to the saiyan! I don't see why. He tried to kill her Father, her brother, her friends, and even herself. And I don't know how she does it, but Vegeta even is okay with her. HOW?!"  
  
"Vegeta probably had a hard life, ChiChi. Give him some slack."  
  
"SLACK?! AFTER WHAT HE DID?! THAT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!!!!"  
  
Dr. Briefs covered his ears and winced.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, where'd Bulma go?" Gohan asked, scratching his head, "I thought she was playing hide 'n seek with us."  
  
"I don't know," a namek kid named Trumpet shrugged. They had been playing with four namek kids. The other three were named Piano, Flute, and Drum.  
  
"I'll feel for her ki," Gohan said.  
  
He felt it somewhere around the city, with Vegeta's ki near her.  
  
"Great, she's hanging around Vegeta," Gohan sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Him?" Piano shook his head too.  
  
"Vegeta?" Drum's face turned sour, "How can she hang out with a guy that killed our villages and people?"  
  
"Yeah," Flute agreed, "I don't like him. He isn't very friendly at all, and he thinks he's better than everyone else just cuz he's a Prince."  
  
"Maybe she sees something we don't," Gohan said.  
  
Gohan just thought of the embarassing moment when he was imagining himself as 'Super Gohan', and Vegeta had caught him making a fool of himself when they were on Namek. 'Kami, I hated that. I hope he forgot about it,' Gohan hoped silently.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked through the city. 'This planet is better than some of the things I've seen,' Vegeta thought, 'At least these humans look somewhat like a saiyan.' He hated to admit it, but he almost seemed comfortable around a race somewhat like his own. He scowled at three teen guys who stared at them. Vegeta was 18 years old, probably the same age. (Yes, Vegeta is 18 years old who has not bothered looking at the top of the chapters for the ages. I know he's younger than Goku, this is my fic)  
  
"Hey, what are you looking at, Punks?!" he heard Bulma shout at them. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just a pair of dorks," one of them remarked.  
  
"Nice apparel, buddy," another called at Vegeta with brown hair.  
  
Vegeta growled. He appeared in front of the brown haired teen and lifted him up in the air by his shirt collar.  
  
"Mock me again and I'll beat you up til your dead, human," Vegeta growled.  
  
"You and that little kid over there couldn't harm a fly," the other guy with black hair remarked.  
  
Then, a second later Bulma had come over there with her saiyan speed, jumped off of the ground lowly, and punched him hard under the chin. The black haired guy yelled in pain, and skidded across the ground.  
  
"Nobody messes with me and Vegeta and gets away with it!" Bulma announced, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in surprise. Gohan and her seemed different. Bulma seemed tough and stood up for herself the second thing somebody said an insult or something to her(except when it was a joke) and she was almost never shy, and Gohan only stood up for himself when he just had to, and he seemed pretty shy at times.  
  
The guy that got hit in the jaw by Bulma tried to say something, but clutched his jaw in pain.  
  
"You broke his jaw?!" one of them said.  
  
"Did you just figure it out?" Vegeta mocked, and punched him in the stomach and punched the brown-haired guy across the face.  
  
They lied on the ground with groans.  
  
"And that's what you get messing with Saiyajins!" Bulma said proudly, grinning.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her. She was more saiyan than he had thought.  
  
~*~  
  
An: Review! 


End file.
